WildFire
by Dreamer11
Summary: If your life was really a dream... then what would happen if you woke up? Would you want your dream back? Meet Spike, the dreamer that must answer these questions when he wakes up to find that everything from his life, was just a dream... or was it? S/F!
1. Awakening

Dreamer: Ok readers, I have kinda gotten side tracked from my other stories, but this came to me one night when I couldn't sleep. The idea struck me after I wrote a poem for Spike called Wildfire, and yes, that is where I got my title ;)! I couldn't stop thinking about it so I finally just decided to write it! This is my take on what could happen to our beloved Spike after "Real Folk Blues Part 2". I guess I just am too obsessed to accept that he might be dead :)! Anyway, here is the story...  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'm sure you guys have read millions of these from other stories, so to save you from having to read it again... unless you own Cowboy Bebop, you can just skip this and scroll down to the story! : D And for the people who do own Cowboy Bebop... ok, ok... I don't own it!!! Sheesh! Are you happy now?!?  
  
** ** = Flashbacks  
  
' '= thoughts  
  
" "= speaking  
  
* * = lyrics/ poem words  
  
~~~~~~~~~~WILDFIRE~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have you ever wondered... If life really is a dream, then couldn't we make it any way we choose? What if one dreamer decided that the dream, was better than reality... could he not make that dream his reality? And if he did, how many lives could he change, if he awoke, but somehow, someway, managed to return to the dream he chose to make real?  
  
~~~~~Chapter One: Awakening~~~~~  
  
The blood dripped deftly off his trench coat, soaking into the stain on the drenched stairs below him. 'So cold.' He thought vaguely, his mind fogged by the loss of blood and the shock that it was finally over. He closed his mismatched eyes, shivering as the scene played once more before his mechanical eye.  
  
**The blade thrust painfully into his flesh as the shot rang out through the hollow room. Spike gave a cold smirk as Vicious fell, still and silent, to the icy floor. Spike stood cautiously, staring down at his fallen nemesis, the man he had once considered a comrade, a partner, a friend. Vicious' face, once filled with such brutality and hate, was now empty, a lifeless shell, no longer even human. Pain surged through Spike's body and he solemnly moved on, there was nothing left for him here.**  
  
Spike forced the image out of his mind. It was over, done, and he no longer needed to think of it. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. He felt so numb, as if he no longer had a heart to feel, as though it had been ripped out of his chest tossed into the ocean, where he would never see or feel it again. And in a sense, he mused darkly, it had. Spike took in a deep breath, wanting to feel what it was like, even just one more time, to breathe as a free man. He could finally die, let it all end. No more tiger- striped cat and no more dreams. Why did this sound so familiar?  
  
"Spike!" A voice cried out in anguish so real, that he almost brought his head up to look for the source of the sorrow. But he caught himself. No one was there and he knew it. It had been Faye's voice. Faye. He would never see her or Jet or Ed or even Ein again. They were just part of a life that soon would dim and cease to exist. What had he done to them?  
  
They were all he had left, and he had walked out on them, left them alone and empty. He felt a dagger, sharp and fierce, stab into the heart he thought he didn't have. 'Faye' He called out mentally. She was out there somewhere, out in the world with Jet, but even more so in his mind. Already he missed them. 'How pathetic, to think, missing Jet and the shrew woman.' He mused to himself. But his amusement was only a bitter one, because somewhere in the depths of his soul, he knew that he couldn't forget them. An image played over his vision, momentarily dazing him.  
  
**Faye was staring at him, her eyes pleading. Her eyes. A pure, but enticing, emerald green. The one thing that could always bring out emotion from him, whether it was good or bad, he felt something. And now he felt guilt. He had to do something. He gazed deeper into her eyes, they were vulnerable and hurt... so hurt. He suppressed a gasp. He had never seen her eyes like this before, and they cut into him, like the stars cut into the night, as if she could see inside his ravaged and tainted soul. He came within inches of her face, not even realizing as he spoke, in a voice so soft, so gentle that it didn't seem possible that it came from him. "Faye. I'm not going there to die... I'm going there to see if I'm really alive." But he was alive, and he was going there to die. to throw it all away. Tears shimmered in her sea-green eyes, reflecting every speck of life that had every suffered within their depths. And all he wanted, all he really wanted, was to...**  
  
To live. He suddenly realized it as if ice had melted and flooded his soul with emotion and life. He wanted to live. It scared him, it was new and strange, as if he had never felt it before, never wanted to feel before, but that was what he had so abruptly realized. Everything that he had been through with them, the whacky, but captivating crew of the Bebop, everything that he had ever said and done, suddenly hit him with the force of a tidal wave. He wanted, with all his heart and soul, just to live. But not only to live... not just to live... but to live this life, this dream, whatever it was, with his comrades, the people who never seem to give up on or desert him.  
  
He didn't care if it was a dream. to him, it could be real, if he wanted it. And he did. But it was too late, his mind slowly started to fade into blackness, slipping gracefully from his desperate grasp. 'No!' Spike cried mentally, ' NO! I want to live, it's not a dream it's not! It can't be, let me live!' Darkness enveloped him, surging through him, becoming him. He felt his body go numb, and disappear, then his mind shattered into tiny pieces. In the nothing, he saw a pair of eyes staring at him pleadingly, frantically. Green orbs that pierced into his fleeting soul. The last bit of his life dimming, Spike whispered quietly, hopefully, his heart breaking... "Faye." And then he was gone  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Drip, Drip, Drip. The soft patter of raindrops falling steadily against the window slowly reached his ringing ears. He silently tried to ignore it. Drip, Drip, Drip. 'Grrr... why not just set off a car alarm next to my head?!?' Spike cursed in his head. Suddenly he jumped up and jerked open his eyes. His vision was slightly blurry and he blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes. Sleep? Where was he?  
  
Spike slowly closed and reopened his eyes, and jolted slightly in shock at what he saw. He was sitting in a room, painted white all around him. There was a soft creamy leather chair a few feet from where he lay. Spike suddenly realized he was crouched in a bed in an apartment... a familiar apartment. Spike cursed quietly and held his head. Where had he seen all this before? Where was he? Spike casually slipped his gaze to the side of his and was startled to see a woman lying next to him. She had long, wavy blond hair, looking like an angel. His eyes widened and he jumped up from the bed and onto the cold floor beneath it. 'Julia' ~~~~~~~  
  
Spike rested reflectively on the ledge of the balcony, his matched eyes staring off into the distant night. That's right... his matched eyes. They were the same color. He sighed, blowing smoke gracefully from his parched lips and flicking the wasted bud over the edge. He had been leaning there, his back against the rough brick wall behind him, since he had awoken in Julia's apartment 2 hours earlier.  
  
Finally he brought his eyes from their stare into nothingness and glanced down at his bare stomach. No sword wound. Nothing, but unaffected skin. He furrowed his brow, knowing that the one conclusion he had come to, was the only one. Everything that he had lived with the Bebop and its crew, all those experiences he knew that he could never forget, never heal from... had just been a dream.  
  
He had awoken in Julia's apartment and after all that deep thought, he had realized that this was the day that Vicious had found them, oh so many years ago. But wait, no, he shook his head in dismay. it wasn't so many years before. It had never happened. At least, not yet. He ran a strong hand through his fluffy green hair, trying in frustration to think clearly and disperse the muggy thoughts from his mind. This couldn't be, but it was.  
  
A silent cry escaped his lips and he rammed his fist against the wall behind him. He couldn't understand, couldn't comprehend how it had happened. Suddenly an angelic voice reached his tortured mind. "It's only a dream." Yes, that was what Julia had told him when she had died, when she had finally put him to his own grave. Or at least, he thought that he was dead inside, but now he knew he hadn't been. But, she hadn't died had she? No, she was sleeping less than 20 feet away from him, perfectly peaceful and sound. It wasn't possible, and yet, it somehow was.  
  
How could it be? That everything he had gone through, all the people he had met, all the emotions he had felt. had been a lie, a hoax. a dream? He had lived three years, dammit, three freaking years that had felt like an entire lifetime after he left the syndicate! How could all of that never have happened? How could all of that, all the people he cared about, be nothing more than a thought from his head while he slept? Pain ripped at him from the inside, attempting with all its might to tear him down. None of it had been real.  
  
The whole time that he had lived that life, that life he cherished so much now that it was gone, he had felt, no he had known, that it was a dream. He had always told himself that, but he didn't really believe it deep down. he just wondered. But he never really intended to wake up from it. After all he had gone through in that 'dream' he had realized as it faded away that he wanted it to be his reality. He wanted to go back and live that life as if it was the only one he had. And now it was gone.  
  
To awake and realize your life never happened. it couldn't be explained. A single tear slid silently down his cheek. He jumped in surprise and lifted a hand to the small, glittering drop of water. Pulling it away, he looked at it in bewilderment and uneasiness. He was Spike Spiegel. he wasn't supposed to cry. His body trembled under the weight that had burdened itself upon him, the weight of all that he had lost and all that he would never find again. Spike closed his eyes. His life was gone, and god how he wanted it back.  
  
Spike lifted his head dejectedly and looked once more upon the city that he had dreamed he left during the night. Suddenly he jerked his eyes toward the horizon as a sudden idea struck him.  
  
'What if.' Spike realized in surprise, ' What if, my life on the Bebop was not a dream, but. a look into what my life could become?' Spike reflected sternly on that thought. His life there, on the Bebop, had been so real, so. special. Sure, the whole time he had been a prick that just couldn't forget the past, but he really did enjoy living then.  
  
A slight smile graced his lips as he thought about living through it all again. But it faded as quickly as it came. He couldn't live that life again. He couldn't put all those people, that as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he cared about, through all the pain and suffering that he did in his dark dream. He remembered with guilt and sorrow the hard times they had all gone through. He had done so much to so many people, affected so many lives that he didn't know if their marks would ever fade from his soul. Vicious, Julia, Jet, Ed, Ein. Faye, wait. Faye?  
  
Spike suddenly jumped to his feet, realizing for the first time in his life exactly where he was going. Quietly opening the balcony window, Spike slipped in and headed through the shadows toward the apartment door. He stopped abruptly, his hand hanging listlessly onto the doorknob. Turning around, he slowly shuffled over to where Julia lay, still sleeping peacefully.  
  
The early morning sunlight danced lightly over her features, making Spike wonder if he was doing the right thing. But then he remembered what that day was, this was the day that Vicious would find them, and his days of lifeless torment would begin. Not anymore. not anymore. After all they had been through together, Spike owed her that much. He owed her a life without the pain of Vicious' torture and the wonder of whether or not she would ever find him again. He owed her that and so much more, but that was all he had the power to give. Spike gently leaned over her and caressed her cheek with his hand. Standing reluctantly and turning his back on her sleeping form, Spike whispered coldly, "Good-bye Julia." And then was gone.  
  
Spike wandered restlessly down the street, heading quickly toward the Sword Fish 2. He came to a brief halt, looking up at it in wonder. All the marks and scars of battles he had memorized in his dream, they were all gone. No, they were never there. Shaking his head and jumping in, Spike remembered what he had once heard Faye explain, to a dog of course, but he had heard it from the bathroom on the Bebop nonetheless. She had been describing the day she had first woke up from being cryogenically frozen. the same day that he had left the syndicate and found the Bebop. In his dream, he left for the Bebop 2 days after Vicious had found him and Julia. In 2 days Faye would wake up and he needed to be there, it was the only way he would ever find his own path. He had 2 days to reach her.  
  
Spike stoically lifted off, narrowing his eyes, and headed toward space. A grin appeared on his handsome face, his eyes alive with emotion. The feeling of helplessness, of not having the ability to have his own life, the life he wanted and live, slowly drained from his tired body and mind. He had options, he had a choice. And her would chose how he lived his life and what life he lived. "Wait for me, Faye," He smirked, thinking of what the shrew woman might have been like before he met her, before she had been hurt and corrupted, " I'm coming for you."  
  
*His eyes dance with hidden pain  
  
He just keeps reaching higher  
  
Until he finds his fallen star  
  
He will live like wildfire*  
  
  
  
Note from Me: So how did you guys like it? Please Read and Review! I would really, really love it!!! I'm sorry in the characters were kinda OOC (okay, so there was really only 1 character that this chapter was focused on, but I'm sorry if he was out of character! :D ) but I thought that he might act like this initially.  
  
Oh, for those of you who didn't understand what happened (I know it was kinda confusing. sorry!) basically everything that happened in the Cowboy Bebop series, was just a dream that Spike was having, the night before Vicious would find him and Julia together. He awakens from that dream in this chapter and realizes that maybe he wanted the dream to be reality, and maybe he could spare a lot of pain if he went in search of his own life, the way he wants it. In the end, he is remembering the story that Faye told in "My Funny Valentine" and realizes that whatever happens, he thinks that the only way to change things, is to find Faye, even though he has never actually met her. since it was only a dream.  
  
I think that pretty much sums it up, so I'm almost done annoying you guys with my typing. I want to continue this story, but I don't want to take up your guys' valuable time if you don't want to read it. What do you think? I will try to add the other characters into the story line during the next few chapters if you guys want me to keep going. Should I continue?  
  
See ya Space Cowboy 


	2. Frozen Dreams

Dreamer: Yay, I'm BACK!!! *groans and screams erupt from the readers* Hehe… I guess that means… You like me, you really like me! Just Kidding. Well, I've only gotten one review, but I really wanted to get this chapter up because I really enjoyed writing it. Anyway, here is the second chapter to my story Wildfire. I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I own it! I own it! It's all mine! *wakes up from wonderful dream* Oh, hehe… I guess not! Ok, ok, I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters! *sniff, sniff*

** **= flash backs

" "=speaking 

' '= thoughts

* *= poem words

~~~~~~Wildfire~~~~~~

~~~~~Frozen Dreams~~~~~

Have you ever woken up from a dream, still screaming, 

your heart still pounding? What if our dreams are in some way

 connected to our real lives? Would we remember our dream,

 if we ever found a piece of it that we wanted back?

~~~~~~~~~

Spike silently hopped out of his ship and peered up at the large, imposing building. His eyes narrowed instinctively. Somewhere up there, in that building, was the scariest, sluttiest, annoyingest, thing in the world… FAYE! AHHHH!

Spike smirked to himself and after a slight hesitation stalked quietly into the hospital. As soon as he entered he was overwhelmed by the sickening smell of medicine and death. He shuddered involuntarily… he had never like hospitals. Scanning the area, he found just what he was looking for. A lone, white, doctor's jacket hung and a peg protruding from the wall. Glancing around to check that no one was watching, Spike casually walked by the jacket and snatched it, then kept right on walking as he slid into it.

"Excuse me." Spike stated, trying to get the attention of a chubby, stocky woman that was standing at the receptionist counter. She glanced up from her work and then seeing him, quickly dropped what she was doing and squealed enthusiastically, " And what can I get you, hottie?" Spike shifted nervously and backed away slightly. "Umm… yeah, I was wondering, what floor are the cryogenically frozen patients on?" Spike questioned cautiously. The young woman grinned, showing all of her stained and yellow teeth. Spike wanted to puke, but gave a friendly smile instead. "It's on the 4th floor. Are you looking for someone in particular?"  The woman inquired, checking him over. Spike sighed; this was going to be a long day. "Yes, I'm looking for a woman who was frozen 50 years ago. Her name is Faye." Spike replied, something twisting in his heart as he said it. The woman pouted and then told him she was in room 27. "Thank you." Spike muttered curtly and then quickly started to walk toward the elevator. "ANY time, cutie!" The fat woman yelled after him, once more flashing her disgusting teeth at him. He shuddered as the elevator door closed, thinking to himself, 'God, she works in a HOSPITAL! Hasn't she ever heard of a freaking TOOTH BRUSH?!?'

Spike quietly stepped out of the elevator as it reached the floor. He came to a brief halt when he noticed something odd. It was silent, completely silent. He strained his ears to hear something, anything, but no sound came. Spike shifted his gaze uncomfortably around the hall and then continued shuffling toward the 27th room. He came to a stop. 

Spike was standing motionless in front of a bland, pale blue door with the number 27 resting in brass near the top. He reached his hand for the door handle, but then let it fall back to his side. How could he do this? Spike suddenly realized what he really was about to do.  He had finally awoken from a dream that he had been trying to wake up from forever, only to realize that he wanted to live that dream, that maybe that was the better reality. Instead of taking that fact that he couldn't have that life. He had left the woman that he had died for in the first place, the woman the he loved, when he had finally found her again, and then he had traveled thousands of miles to reach Faye, the horrible shrew woman who he had once decided that he could stand, so that he could find some way to live his dream once more. 

Spike stared down upon his shoes. What was he doing here? What gave him the right to interfere with fate? To interfere with a life, not only his, but everyone's that his actions would affect? He suddenly realized that he didn't understand what he was doing, didn't even understand why. The whole time that he had lived his life in his dream, all he had wanted was to die, to die and be set free from the life he didn't want. The life he didn't want. If he really didn't want it, then what was he doing here? Why had he traveled all this way? He had been given the chance to live that dream once, and he had decided that he didn't want it… why did he abruptly change and decide that he did want it? Was there really anything in his mind or even in the world that could explain that?

Spike slowly turned away from the door, trying to force his feet to move back across the path they had created, back to the planet of his birth and back to the life that he was meant to live. But his feet wouldn't move. No matter how hard he tried to force himself to move, he didn't budge. It seemed that his heart had taken control of his body. ' I should just go back. This isn't my right or my life. I have to just walk away.' Spike urged himself, but he remained immobile. His anger rising dramatically, he clenched and unclenched his fists. Suddenly he remembered another situation that he had been in just like this. Where his anger got the better of him, but it had turned out to be a good thing, for him and everyone else… well almost.

**Faye shifted her gaze from the floor to his defiant form, her eyes flashing with anger and pain. "What did you just say?!?" She demanded hotly. Spike smirked, he was always able to get a rise out of her. She turned a bright red at his obvious indifference to her anger. "What the heck did you just say about me?!?" She yelled in rage, no longer asking, just yelling it to vent steam. Spike grinned and replied smugly, "You heard me, your nothing but trouble. All you ever do if sleep and steal my cigarettes and be a slut. So if you don't mind, would you kindly move yourself out of my way?" Faye exploded at that point. She had been going to move and let him get to the fridge, but not anymore. "Ohhh… so you want me to get out of your way? You must want to get some food. Well, here you go!" She shouted as she flung a container of red, molding mush at him. 

The gross mushy substance, which was one-month-old spaghetti sauce, flung itself all over Spike's face and down his newly washed green jacket. Spike stood in shocked silence as Faye watched him slyly. Finally Spike glared at the amused Faye, and slowly clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to calm himself down. Okay, before this argument had been funny, but there was no way in heck he was going to let her get away with this. Losing his loose control, Spike pushed her out of the way and grabbing the soy sauce, took off the cap and splashed the salty liquid all over her.

Faye opened her mouth and let out a gasp as the sticky sauce hit her. Gaining control of her shock, she glowered at the now smirking Spike. Oh, how sad for him. He isn't blocking the fridge. That's his dumb mistake. Faye lunged for the year-old buttermilk on the fridge door, but Spike anticipated this and right as she reached it, Spike knocked it over, spilling it down the top of her head. Faye was now crouched there, soy sauce and chunky buttermilk dripping off her, fuming as a casual Spike leaned against the fridge and grinned victoriously. 

Unfortunately, Faye wasn't done with him yet. Shooting her hand out, Faye grabbed Spike's leg and yanked, sending him sprawling to the floor. Jumping onto his stomach, Faye grabbed some chocolate syrup from the fridge door and dripped it slowly on over his face and shirt. Spike struggled and tried to get away, but Faye continued to sit atop him until she had dumped the syrup all over him, including his hair. Spike howled and snarled until he noticed Faye was staring at him, laughing hysterically. Spike glared at her. " What's so funny, milk girl?!?" Spike growled. Faye only continued laughing uncontrollably and held out a mirror. Spike was covered in the chunky red substance and sticky chocolate syrup. Finally Faye managed between laughing fits, " I… just… realized… how… how… stupid… we… look…"

Spike glanced from the mirrored image of himself to the messy looking Faye, and a small grin graced his lips. 

~~~~~~~

Jet walked tiredly into the kitchen and the face faulted. His kitchen, his beautiful kitchen… it was ruined! There was food everywhere! He searched around angrily for the perpetrators and suddenly heard hysterical laughter. Stomping around the corner, he found Faye sitting on top of Spike, both of them covered in food, as they just continued laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Ed and Ein had walked in as well as and Ed was chucking food at Ein, (using her feet because she is already standing on her hands! ^^*) giggling as he tried unsuccessfully to catch It, and squealing, "Faye-Faye and Spike-person are right! This is the best way to use food!"  Jet shook his head. "This could only happen on my ship…"**

Spike found that as that memory faded from his mind, he no longer had any wish to leave. He had found what gave him the right to interfere with fate, and to want to live his dream again. His memories of that life were enough to make him willing to go to the sun and back if it meant he could live them again. He wanted his life back, he wanted them back. Spike turned around determinedly, and reaching his hand out, gently pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Closing the door, Spike stared around the room at an array of electric devices and wires. They covered the walls and floor of the room. Spike gazed at them in shock until his eyes suddenly fell upon the object in the center of the room. There, lying on its side, was a large capsule. It was filled with a thick green liquid, with small bubbles of air trapped throughout it. And right in the center, her eyes closed and her hair framed still around her face, was Faye. Spike held back a labored breath as he watched the sleeping Faye. She was wearing a hospital gown and her yellow headband was missing, but anyone could tell it was Faye. She looked so vulnerable now, though, as if the gentlest touch could shatter her. There was a soft glow coming from the green gooze, giving her a surreal look. He gave a small smile. After all the times he had yelled and argued with her, he finally realized that she was human, someone that he cared about, someone that had been a part of his life. Losing something, he supposed, was the only way you really saw how much it meant to you.

Sighing, Spike carefully crossed the room and stood over the capsule, still gazing down in wonder at the still form of Faye. Scanning the capsule he spotted a button labeled, unfreeze. He lifted his hand to the button and listlessly let it rest there. Sweat glistened on his skin as he anticipated what he was about to do. Was this really the right thing? If he pressed the button, he knew that his future would change forever, and so would who ever they encountered. But he had been given a choice. He had lived a dream, and somehow had the luck to find out the people in it existed outside his mind. His life was his own, and he had to choose how to live it. Tensing his body slightly, Spike whispered, " Time to change the future… and get my life back." With that, Spike slammed his fist down on the button. 

A hissing sound filled the room and Spike took an uncertain step backward. The entire room become dark, the sound still growing louder. Spike spun around darting glances around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. ' Great, leave it to Faye to leave out the creepy part. What is this, the birth of the wicked witch of the west? Oh wait… yeah I guess it is.' Spike mused off handedly. Suddenly, the lights flickered back on and the capsule door made a clicking sound. Spike remained still and silent for a few moments, staring guardedly at the capsule. When nothing happened, Spike slowly moved forward toward the capsule, only to jump hastily out of the way when the capsule door swung open automatically. He cursed and then steadily walked past it and gazed into the green liquid, at Faye. 

She was still asleep. Spike watched her for a moment, still taken aback by how innocent she looked. He never thought it could be possible. After a slight pause, Spike gently reached his hands into the gooze, and carefully pulled Faye into a sitting position, her shoulders and head above the liquid. Without warning, Faye's eyes jolted open, alive with fear. She looked at him and blinked, then peered around the room. 

She suddenly seemed to realize something was wrong, and turning her gaze back to him with horror, she desperately tried to back free of his grasp. "Where am I? Who are you? Leave me alone, get away! Let me go!" She shrieked as she struggled. Spike, remembering that she had no memory tried to calm the hysterical Faye, but she was too freaked out and was floundering in the gooze and kicking at him. ' Even if she had a memory, she wouldn't know me. I only knew her in a dream.' Spike reminded himself mentally. Having no idea what to do and feeling that Faye was going to do something to herself or him, Spike finally did the only thing he could. Shaking her, Spike pulled her just a few inches from his face and held her so she had to look at him. He saw fear and confusion and pain in her pure sea-green eyes, as he gazed unblinkingly into them. " Look at my eyes, Faye." Spike commanded gently, not even realizing that he had said to her once before, in his dream. Faye quickly stopped struggling and brought her gaze into his eyes. They stared at each other, nothing else entering their minds for only a matter of moments, but it felt like years to Spike. Suddenly, something flashed in her eyes and with a shocked gasp, Faye whispered in disbelief, "Spike…" And then fell back into the thick green liquid.

Spike stared at her in stunned silence. She had said "Spike." He hadn't told her his name or given any indication of who he was, but she had somehow known, somehow she had just known who he was. She remembered him, but he had never actually met her before. Spike had no idea what to make of this, it made no sense. It wasn't possible. And yet, it had to be because she was living proof. She had said his name. Somehow, Faye knew him, somehow, she remembered something that had never happened. Spike knew now that whatever happened to him after this, he couldn't go back. Faye had just proven to him that he was meant to go back to his old life, the life that he wanted back so badly, his dream. 

Spike was jolted from his reflection by the sound of footsteps pounding down the hall toward the room. Not stopping to think, Spike hastily lifted Faye from her capsule of liquid. The door swung open to reveal a young man with sandy blond hair, staring at him in confusion. Whitney.  Neither him nor Whitney moved for a moment, and then Whitney came striding towards him obviously planning to take Faye. Spike thought back to Faye's explanation of what happened with Whitney in his dream. Whitney was right in front of him now, glaring at him and preparing to hit him. With a smirk, Spike ducked the blow and swept Whitney off balance with a low kick, then delivered a roundhouse kick to Whitney's abdomen. Whitney fell to the floor and Spike grinned. 'And Faye saw what in this guy?' He mused and then realizing that security guards would reach the room any minute. Spike, still holding Faye, jumped out the room's window.

Free-falling for 12 feet, Spike finally managed to grab a flagpole and was snapped to a stop. The jolt almost made him loose his grip upon the flagpole and knocked Faye from his arms. " FAYE!" Spike shouted instinctively as Faye dropped limply through the air and disappeared beneath the murky surface of the river below them. Glancing up frantically, Spike saw that he could swing up onto a ledge that jutted out above him and safely escape, but now Faye was somewhere downstream, drowning in a swift and brutal current. 'Great… Faye, you're gonna owe me a new suit after this.' Spike thought dejectedly. Spike took one last look at the ledge above him and then let his hand slip from the pole, dropping deftly into the rippling depths below him.

Spike resurfaced a few feet down stream, water swirling all around him. The current was too swift and he was almost pulled beneath the surface once more. Water filled his mouth and he could feel it painfully force its way into his lungs. The water was icy and ripped at him like daggers as it pulled him helplessly along. Sputtering and coughing, Spike spotted Faye about 10 feet away from him. Struggling to move his numb body, Spike floundered and paddled until he finally reached her. Grabbing her arm, Spike pulled her unconscious form to him and tried to hold her head above the water. It was pointless. How was he going to get both him and her out of this watery graveyard? Up ahead, Spike noticed the how the water seemed to just drop off. DROP OFF?!? "Oh HELL NO!" Spike spluttered as he realized what they were heading for. A waterfall. And from the looks off it, a big one.

Spike desperately grabbed for a rock or branch, trying to find anything to hold onto and keep them from the water's ledge. But there was nothing. Putting his arms around the back of Faye's head and her waist, Spike held her against his body protectively. And then, tearing into the jagged ledge, Spike and Faye were flung hopelessly over and disappeared into the rushing waters of the falls. 

~~~~~~

 Spike flopped down beside Faye, drenched and cold. She lay, barely breathing on the sandy bank of the river, her hair sprawled around her face. Spike smirked when he glanced at her. 'God, that woman can sleep through anything.' He joked, although he knew that she was unconscious. He would have to make a note to tease her about that when she woke up. He paused for a moment, a fleeting thought passing through his brain. How would this Faye react to that? I mean, how would she act in general?

Spike sighed, shaking the thought from his head and moving onto how they had wound up on this bank and how long they had been there. He watched Faye out of the corner of his eye, noting her fragile breath and shivering. She couldn't stay here like this, in nothing but a hospital gown soaked to her skin. Taking a small device out of his pocket, Spike pressed a tiny green button. It would send out a signal for the Swordfish II to come to that spot. He knew his ship would get there, but how long it took, depended on how far they had travel down stream. And all he remembered about that was that they had fallen off the waterfall. Then everything was a void until he woke upon the riverbank, Faye laying a few feet away from him.

It didn't matter, the ship would reach them eventually. Spike casually pulled out a cigarette and attempted to light it absently. After various attempts, Spike gave up on the drenched cig and tossed it into the swift current of the river. The hair on the back of Spike's neck prickled. Someone was watching him. Turning around deftly, Spike found himself face to face with a surprised Faye, her hand reached out toward the gun in his belt. 

They stared uncomprehendingly at each other for a second and then both responded simultaneously. Faye yelped and scrambled backward, and Spike jumped up and away from Faye, pulling his gun out of his belt. Spike stopped as Faye winced and covered her face with her hands. He almost had to smile, she looked like a child playing hide-and-go-seek. Shaking his head, he called out lightly, " Faye, what do you think you're doing?"

Faye slowly peeked through her fingers at him, the rest of her face still hiding behind her hands. At this Spike let out a muffled laugh and tried to keep a straight face. Confused, she removed her hands cautiously and glanced around nervously. In a small voice she questioned, "You… You're not going to shoot me?" Spike lowered his gun and grinned, " Not unless you make me." Faye glared at him for this and crossed her arms. " Oh yeah, like I'm that stupid." Faye grumbled. Spike smiled.

They sat in silence for a moment before Faye glanced back in his direction. She opened her mouth and then closed it, gaining Spike's attention. " Yes Faye?" Spike prompted peering at her intently. Faye shrank back from his gaze, but finally replied, " I don't know who you are…" Spike stared at her, as if appraising her. Faye blinked back at him uncomfortably. "You said my name before, when you woke up in the hospital." Spike stated quietly, avoiding her gaze. Faye furrowed her brow, trying to remember. Suddenly her head snapped up and she squinted at him. " Spike… I called you Spike, didn't I?"

Spike bore hard into her eyes. Did she really remember him? Did she even know him? But all he saw was confusion and frustration. He was about to ask her why, but she suddenly inquired, "What are we doing here?" Spike appeared somewhat caught off guard, but quickly relaxed. " Ok, look Faye, I'm going to tell you something that I know from a dream. Don't ask me what that means, just trust me. 50 years ago, you were in a horrible accident and at that time, they wouldn't have been able to save you. You were cryogenically frozen so that they could wake you up when you wounds had healed. You are still 23 years old physically, but you have no memory of your past. I know this is a lot to take, but I need you to answer something for me… how do you know me?" Spike demanded gently.

Faye just gaped at him, her face drained of all color and vigor. She didn't seem to have grasped reality, she just stared at him unblinkingly. Abruptly, she jumped, as if she had been jolted and her eyes widened. " WHAT?!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!? I WAS WHAT?!? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!?" Faye bombarded questions on him like missiles. Spike winced and suddenly remembered part of the story she had told… the part about when she first woke up. " Faye! Don't get excited or you'll…" Spike didn't get to finish because Faye fell limply to the ground. "Faint." Spike finished as he sighed. The Swordfish II came down from the sky and landed beside Spike. Shaking his head, Spike gently lifted Faye from the muddy ground and climbed into his ship. Searching it, he realized that his ship was only built for one so she would have to sit on his lap. Groaning Spike settled into the ship as comfortably as he could, and without even belting in, lifted off and headed up toward space. This was going to be a long trip… no, a very long trip. 

~~~~~~

          Faye groaned and slowly brought a hand to her forehead. She felt like had fallen off a cliff and landed on a mattress… full of sharp rocks. Slowly she opened her eyes, the dim light easing her headache. She blinked. A few inches from her nose, was a man's face, which happened to be turned towards her and smiling. 

" What the?!?" Faye yelled as she quickly jerked her hand off of her head, accidentally slapping the man on the head. "Hey!" Spike shouted, as Faye frantically kicked and flapped her hands dangerously close to his face. Faye blinked at him once more and then quickly quieted down. She stopped flailing her arms around and was still, just staring at him. Finally she managed to squeak out an embarrassed word, " Spike?" Spike rolled his eyes, " No, the boogie man." Faye glowered at him and turned her back to his face. She suddenly seemed to realize how the seating was arranged. " Hey! You pervert! What am I doing on you lap?!?" Faye demanded hotly as she pointedly tried to move. 

Spike grinned. " What? Am I turning you on or something?" He asked slyly. Faye turned red out of rage at punched him in the stomach. " Growljo!" Faye hissed jaggedly. Spike abruptly stopped grinning and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face him. " What… what did you call me?" Spike commanded urgently. Faye's chin quivered and her eyes became hazy, as if trying to understand something. Spike just watched her intensely. " I've, I've called you that before…" Faye trailed off, adverting her gaze to the floor. Spike only nodded slightly, knowing she was trying to remember something. But how could she remember something? They never knew each other. 

Faye looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Tears that she was desperately trying to hold back. Spike bore deep into her pain filled eyes, searching for something, anything to tell him what she was feeling. " What? What is it Faye? How do you know me?" The tears rolled reluctantly down her cheeks, she couldn't hold them back anymore. Her voice cracking and jumping, Faye replied quietly, " When I was sleeping, in cryogenic sleep or whatever you called it… I think I was dreaming. There were people in it, so many different people that I don't remember from my real life, and I can barely remember from my dream. And… and you were in it. It was so horrible. There was guns and death and I was so… horrible. But I knew you, and I knew other people. A man, a little girl and a dog. I don't remember their names, but I remember yours… Spike. And then one day… you left. I had a gun, but you looked into my eyes and then left me. And I knew you were going to die… but I couldn't stop you. I couldn't stop you!" Faye was sobbing by the end of her story, her body trembling as she pored her heart out into her cries. 

Spike gazed at Faye, but his mind was drifting somewhere in the sea between realities. She remembered his dream, she had been dreaming his dream. Somewhere in her mind, she had seen the same things he had, she had dreamed the same things. Somehow… he wasn't alone. He didn't know how, or understand why… but he did know that Faye needed him and he needed her. She was the only one he knew so far that could help him, because she was in the same situation, with the same emotions. It was time to return to his life… and now he had found a piece of it.

Spike gently put his arms around Faye and softly tried to quiet her. " Faye, It's ok now. I will help you, I will help you get back, if you want. But you're going to need to trust me and be willing to help me. I know that it must be hard for you, but you have to pull it together. I can't travel around with an emotion female… especially not if it's you." Spike stated the last part with a slight glint in his eyes. Faye immediately pulled back and glared at him. Yep, he had got her. " What exactly is that supposed to mean?!?" Faye demanded bluntly, trying unsuccessfully to hide her indignation. Spike only grinned. " Oh, you know. I mean… I blubbering female is bad enough, but have you ever tried to deal with yourself when you're upset? I mean it's like trying to pull a tooth from a demented dog with rabies." Spike snorted, laughing as Faye lost control and started once more to kick and flail her arms, this time, at him.

Finally Faye calmed down and they sat in a reflective silence for a moment, both just staring out the window at the flickering stars around them. They were just drifting out in silent space, with nothing left for them to run to in their lives. Faye shot a reserved glance at Spike. He had a distant look in his eyes, as if he could be one of those stars, so far away. Faye shifted until she was facing him once more. He shifted his gaze to her face, but didn't say a word. Sighing she looked down at her hands and in a quiet voice, questioned, " So, umm…where are we heading?" 

Spike just turned and stared out the window, his eyes dancing with the light of the stars and mysteries of deep space. Turning his gaze back to her, determined and hard, he replied in a voice without emotion, " To find Jet and Ed." And with that, he powered up his engines and with a flick of his hand, headed off toward his first quarry: The Bebop.

*He watches the stars in silent question

Then smirks and walks away

For this pitiful game that we call life

He is too smart to play*

~~~~~~

Note from Me: Ok, that chapter was really long! Hehe, sorry about that. So Spike has finally found a link to his dream… interesting. I'm sorry if either of them were OOC, especially Faye, but she just woke up from Cryogenic Sleep so give her a break. ^^ Anyway, I know that a lot of people are probably waiting to see what happens when they find Ed and Jet so I will try to update this week. I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review! Thanx!


	3. Searching the Stars

Dreamer: It's me again! Ok, since I promised to update this week and I got such encouraging reviews from my readers… I have written this up as quickly as possible! Thanx to everyone who reviewed, especially Usako, whose reviews were very long and helpful! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Hmmm… I don't own it yet, but as soon as I take over the world… Cowboy Bebop will be MINE!!! Just Kidding. I don't own Cowboy Bebop and unless Bandai/ Sunrise Inc. want to give it to me… I never will! *cries in the background*

** **=Flash backs

* *= Poem words

" "= Speaking

' '= Thoughts

~~~~~~WildFire~~~~~~

~~~~~~Searching the Stars~~~~~~

Have you ever wondered why we always have dramatic

dreams at night, as we sleep? At night, when the stars 

are shining mysteriously above us? What if the stars hold

the key to our dreams? How far would you travel to find out?

~~~~~~~

          Spike shifted uncomfortably in his sweaty seat. It was burning hot as they entered the atmosphere, and having Faye leaning heavily against him wasn't helping. Normally he was have just shoved her off him, waking her and accepting the consequences of shrew girl's outrage. But not today. She was sleeping soundly, her head rested daintily upon his shoulder, her hair tickling the side of his neck. Sweat pored down his forehead, slipping hazily into his eye. Spike just gave a weary smile. He didn't have the heart or the strength to rudely wake her from her slumber, as he fantasized. Man he was getting soft.

          Faye mumbled something incoherent as they landed roughly on the rocky ground. She started to fall drearily into the control panel, but Spike noticed, quickly caught her and pulled her back softly to her original position. Faye peeked open an eye and spied on him from his shoulder. She smirked amusedly when he finally peered down at her, startled. "I was awake lunkhead." She mused simply, watching curiously as a slight pink tint appeared on his face, but disappeared just as quickly. "Was that a blush?" Faye taunted with an evil grin. Spike glowered down at her and then with a sly smile, flipped a switch on the control panel. Faye yelped instinctively as the cockpit opened and she fell out, flailing her arms wildly. 

          Spike jumped out cockily beside Faye, who was now sitting on her rear, fuming in rage, on the sidewalk. He glanced down at her, then making sure he had her attention, gave her a quick grin and started to walk victoriously toward some buildings not too far away. Faye stealthily grabbed a pebble and fired it at his head. He turned around just as it was about to hit him and caught it in his hand. Tauntingly pulling a lighter out of his pocket, Spike lit a cigarette and blew a thick stream of smoke in Faye's direction. Then, without another word, he swirled back around and resumed his walk toward the broken down buildings.

          Faye dramatically rose to her feet, clenching her fists and narrowing her eyes. "Oh, you're so gonna get it Fro Boy!" Faye muttered at his back, and then stumbled along after him, already planning how she would get him back.

~~~~~~

          They had been wandering around the city for hours, hours that had been spent in almost undisturbed silence. Faye was starting to get hungry, and more than a little irritated. She had walked at least 15 miles in the past few hours, in a city that she didn't even know the name of. She had attempted to ask Spike moments before, but he had just waved her off, waved her off like she was nothing more than a fly. What gave him the right? What gave him the freaking right to ignore her like she was nothing? He was the one who had kidnapped her and brought her there, and then dragged her around the stupid city without even an explanation. She had no idea where they were or even why and when she even tried to get a reasonable bit of information out of him, he just pretended like she wasn't even worth the time of day. Well screw him! She didn't need him! She didn't even know why she had agreed to come with the moron in the first place. He needed her? Yeah right! She didn't care if this guy had been in her dream. A dream was all it was. She was going to just ditch him and find a real life. She didn't have to follow him around like a little lost puppy. Not her.

          Faye glanced up from her thoughts long enough to check that Spike still wasn't paying any attention to her. He seemed to be searching the buildings for something. Probably a name. What did she care? This guy just showed up one day and woke her from her cryo- whatever it was! She didn't even really know him and now he was taking her somewhere and acting like she didn't exist. 'Grrr… I need to go somewhere and think about this.' Faye realized suddenly. Here she was, with a complete stranger who obviously didn't give a damn about her. What was she doing? Had she lost her mind?

          Faye was suddenly unexplainably afraid. It was true, she didn't know this man. For all she knew, he could be some killer who had been monitoring her dreams and just dressed like the man she dreamed about… maybe he was even a physic and he was the one who gave her the dream. Faye watched Spike nervously. He was totally oblivious to her fear and confusion, and just continued checking the fronts of the buildings still searching for whatever it was. A horrifying thought occurred to Faye, ' Maybe he is trying to find a place to kill me!' She had to get away from him.

          She shifted her gaze around frantically, looking for a way to escape. Suddenly Spike muttered something under his breath and forgetting about her, ran over to a telephone booth and started flipping through the pages of a phone book. Faye saw her chance. She wasn't stupid. Moving as quietly as she could, Faye snuck into an alleyway, and then, with one last uncertain glance at Spike's shadowed form, she fled.

~~~~~~

          Spike flipped quickly through the phone book. " C'mon! I know the CD Warehouse is in here somewhere!" He had been doing this for a couple of minutes now, just flipping through the directory pages looking for an address. Spike sighed. This wasn't working.

          He had received a short message from one of his secure connections while Faye had been asleep during the flight. It stated simply: 

**Spike,

The hacker Radical Edward was last seen on Venus, working in the abandoned CD Warehouse in Valice, the capital city. I don't know the exact address.  But she is on the bottom floor. Good Luck. **

          Spike shook his head, the source was reliable… there had to be an address in here somewhere. 'Finally.' Spike dredged as he spotted the address, '14th St. Good, now we can go find Ed… if she's still there.' Spike smiled tiredly and spoke without looking up from the page, " Ok, Faye. I found the address, we can go get Ed now…" Spike trailed off abruptly as he suddenly noticed that Faye was nowhere to be found. He jerked up, spinning around and darting looks around the deserted street. "Faye?" Spike called out into the shadows. No reply. Damn it! Where was she?!? Spike searched the area desperately until he spotted the alleyway, a lone red lipstick discarded carelessly, glinting in the moonlight. His eyes widened. "Faye…" He uttered, barely breathing. And then, without another thought, he raced into the alleyway, calling out her name.

~~~~~~

          Faye finally stopped running, out of breath and exhausted. She had no idea how long it had been since she had fled from Spike will he was at the phone booth, all she knew was that she felt more lost than ever now. But she couldn't go back… she was strong and independent. She could survive without that man, a man who probably was going to kill her anyway.

          Faye shook her head vigorously, trying to force the thought from her mind. He had seemed so nice, and even when he had started acting like she was nothing, she had gotten a subtle sense that he cared about her well-being. Yeah, sure he did. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at he sidewalk. Even in her dream he hadn't cared, he had just walked off and left her crying and shooting bullets into the ceiling, when the thing she needed most was for him to turn around and tell her he wasn't ever going to leave. Where had that come from? Faye clenched her teeth as she suppressed the question from her mind. Of course she was attached to him slightly… he was the only person in the entire universe that she actually knew. And she didn't even really know him… only a dream. He didn't care. She didn't know what he wanted from her, but she did know that he didn't care at all about her. And she didn't need to care about him either.     

          Shuffling quietly down the street, Faye stuffed her hands in her coat pockets as she continued her deep reflection. Feeling the coat's material, Faye glanced down at it, only to realize that she was still wearing Spike's brown trench coat. She foggily remembered him draping it over her after she had fainted. Tears rose to her eyes. She fought them with curses and cruel words, commanding herself to push them back. Faye didn't want to cry. Why should she? How would that help her or anyone else? How would that get her out of this situation?

          She was wandering down a deserted street, forlorn and alone, with nothing but a worn trench coat to comfort her. That was right, alone with only a trench coat, his trench coat. A tear fell from her emerald eyes, shimmering as it slid down her face. Spike was all she had in the entire universe full of life and stars. He was all she had. She had no memories, no past and no one, but him alone to turn to when she felt lost. But she had run away from him. And why not? She asked herself bitterly. The man could be a murderer for all she knew. Just because he had taken care of her and protected her and was the only one she had any notion of, dream or reality, didn't mean that she should stay with him. 

          The tears that she had been fighting throughout these thoughts, finally broke free of her emotional chains, streaming down her face and reflecting every speck of pain and frustration that she could not over come. She needed him. Faye Valentine actually needed someone, but not just someone, she needed… him. And it was killing her. He was the only one who knew her, the only one who held anything for her future. She didn't even know herself! She needed him, needed him to be there for her and help her until she could find her life, and stand alone, without human aid. Needed him to help her find out who she was. And she had run away. One panicking thought and she had fled. Her, the untouchable shrew woman as 'he' put it. She suddenly realized it… Spike wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn't going to leave her, or kill her or anything. Because the truth was, he needed her as much as she needed him. He was just as lost as she was… and he was just looking for a way home too. 

She had to find him, no matter how much it would hurt her pride and dignity, she needed to find him. He had promised to help her, he had promised to be there for her. And she needed him, she needed his help. All he asked in return was that she help him back. They were looking for the same thing… their lives. And they could help each other find them, they didn't have to be friends and stay together after that, but they needed to stick together until then. Faye turned around, tears still streaking her pale cheeks… she had to go back.

          She stopped dead. Not 2 feet from her were 7 men, casually gripping silvery blades. "What's a matter honey? A pretty thing like you should be crying out in the middle of the night like this. But don't worry, we'll make you forget all about it." A tall, greasy man with sandy blond hair sneered, his eyes glinting with blunt malice. Faye glared from the one man, to the others, and then felt a large lump grow in her delicate throat. The men slowly came towards her, grinning demonically as the searched her hungrily. 'Please god, not now.' Faye prayed under her breath. Feeling doom sink in on her, Faye swiveled around and tore off into the night, the gang of cruel men close behind.

~~~~~~

          Spike slowed his pace and intensely scanned the area. Every shadow, every stealthy movement seemed to catch Spike's eye. But still no Faye. He had been searching all over the city for 3 hours, just trying to find that stupid woman. His body started to tremble slightly under the anger rising savagely in his mind. Why had she left? Where was she?

          Spike spun around and slammed his fist into the decaying wall of a building behind him, causing the entire structure to quake. He clenched his teeth together tightly as his body strained, trying irrationally to control his fury. That stupid slut! What did he care if sure was murdered or raped? It would be her own freaking fault. She was always like this. Even when he dreamed she had been like this! Always getting into trouble and then expecting Spike to come and save her. Not this time. He didn't need her. Who needed someone like that?

          Spike brutally shoved his hands into his pocket and turned around; deciding to just walk back the way he came, find Ed and leave. Who cared about Faye? His hands clenched as he thought back to what he had told her.

          ** Spike gently put his arms around Faye and softly tried to quiet her. " Faye, It's ok now. I will help you; I will help you get back, if you want. But you're going to need to trust me and be willing to help me. I know that it must be hard for you, but you have to pull it together…"**

          How could he have been so kind to her? He had saved her life, and comforted her when she needed him. How could she just run off and ditched him after all of that?!? Well, he didn't need her, and he didn't want her. All she had ever done was annoy and cheat him. She had never meant anything to him anyway! She was nothing but trouble. In fact, if he hadn't needed her to get back to his dream, then he wouldn't have wasted even a moment on her. She wasn't even worth it. But he didn't need her now. He could just go find Ed and then track down the Bebop. He would just ditch her, leave her alone and lost on this pathetic planet and go on with his life. And if he ever found his dream again, he would make sure that she knew just how much he despised her. That's right, he hated her. ' I hope you go to hell Faye.' Spike growled mentally.

          Suddenly Spike halted, just staring absently at the object that had interrupted his thoughts. It was a small black cat, black as the night. It regarded him curiously, its eyes glinting in the moonlight. He just stared right back at it. Its sleek black fur and cute, soft face seemed to taunt him. Its eyes were so pure, an odd shimmering green that seemed to plead with him. It reminded him so much of Faye. It made him sick. His blood burned with heat as he thought once more about her. Spike glared at the cat in his rage. " Why don't you go find the wench? I'm sure she could teach you how to betray someone who showed you kindness!" Spike spat hostiley at the innocent kitten, then stalked off hotheadedly. 

          Spike strode into the street, still too caught up in his own emotions to notice the sturdy truck speeding toward him. Cursing Faye, Spike stopped to pick up the cig he had dropped on the cold road. Suddenly, a mouth-full of sharp, tiny teeth sank into his leg. He cried out in surprise and jumped up just in time to see the truck, almost on top of him. Spike leaped out of the way and the truck swerved, missing him by mere inches, then disappeared quickly down the solemn road. Spike took a moment, still laying face down in the gutter, to let his heart rate go back to normal. His breathing was labored as he started to pick himself up. Peering to the side, Spike started in surprise as he noticed the small, black kitten, sitting worriedly a few feet from him. Just as he realized that the kitten had saved his life, Spike watched it slowly turn around and pounce into the shadows of an alleyway, only letting him see it's prancing green eyes for a moment before slipping into the darkness. It was almost as if it was smirking, and then it was gone.

          Spike stared into the darkness where it had disappeared for a silent moment. It still hadn't quite sunk in that he had just been saved by the mysteriously black kitten that he had cursed just seconds before. The cat that had reminded him of Faye. Spike swallowed slowly, a feeling of guilt burning the back of his mind. He was going to just leave her. There was more to that black cat than even he could see. It had been exactly like Faye, even its movements. Spike shook his head as an image surfaced in his mind. Faye. Standing with a gun in her hand, shooting at the ceiling, sobs wracking her small frame. Her greens orbs had been filled with so much pain. 

          Oh, god. His eyes stung. Behind everything he said and told himself, the truth couldn't be escaped. Not only did he need Faye, need her help and her memories, but he owed her. After all he had done to her, all they had been through, he had almost forgotten what he was searching for just because she ran away. Faye was important to him, and he had been about to leave her, alone, completely alone, because she had left. Could he really blame her? She had no memory, and no past, and she wasn't even sure if she would have a future. Spike forced his eyes closed, tears were for the weak, they didn't help anyone. Spike brought his eyes to the street ahead of him, deserted and broken, littered with garbage and filth. Just like his scarred soul. 

          Faye was alone somewhere, maybe even beaten or dying painfully. Spike shook his head frantically. Damn it. He had to find her.

~~~~~~

          Faye cried out in pain as the hand struck her hard against her face. A thin streak of luscious blood bloomed across her cheek. She harshly forced her mouth shut, glaring at her tormentor with all the hate and fury that was humanly possible. She wouldn't cry out in front of him. Not in front of this pathetic excuse for a human being. She wouldn't let him see her fear… only her rage.

          The man gave her a hideously cold smile, his eyes lusting for her pain. Scattered around them were the other 6 men, bleeding and broken, lying face down on the dusty floor. Faye smirked at her work. She may have no memories, but she wasn't a wimp. They wanted an easy target, they picked the wrong woman.

          The blond haired man slapped her savagely across her already battered face, splitting another bruise over the marks and cuts he had already given her. He wasn't as amused as she was by the defeat of the other men. She bit her lip to keep the tears from spilling over her determined eyes. Looking down upon the fallen men once more, Faye wondered how she had managed to take down six, using various methods of battle, only to be captured by one.

          She didn't know exactly what had happened, but she had an idea. After the vicious gang had finally caught up with her, she had just started hitting them. She knew that she had used some form of martial arts, but it was nothing that she recognized, nor did she understand how she knew it. Eventually she had wound up with a knife and had slashed a few of them. She had taken down six when something hit her from behind. She had blacked out. And now, here she was.

          Faye curled back her lips, letting out a brutal snarl as she strained against the ropes that bound her to the pole she was leaned on. The ropes cut into her wrists, searing a burning sensation through her body. She didn't care. She would get this bastard no matter how much it hurt. She would make him pay, she would make him tremble with fear. The man laughed at her violent attempts to free herself from the rough ropes, to attack him, an evil grin splitting on his face. He leaned in close to Faye, just barely out of her personal space. Faye thrashed out towards him, and then spit on him, her eyes blinded with hate and pain. The man frowned at this, and then his eyes took on a glint of malice. Pulling out a bloodstained dagger, he put it to her chin.

          "Cry for me." The man commanded hungrily, applying a slight pressure to her delicate chin, with the sharp blade. A look of fear flashed through Faye's eyes for only a fleeting moment, and then she closed them tightly shut. An image filled her vision, an image of a smirking man with a fluffy mop of green hair. Faye smiled sadly. After a second of silence, Faye pointedly opened her green orbs once more. Looking him straight in the eye, courage and determination refusing to give in, Faye hissed, " I will…right after I kill you." And with that a pain filled scream pierced the silent night, as the blade sliced in.

~~~~~~

          Spike stood silently outside the abandoned warehouse, uncertainty edging into his thoughts. 'What if I'm not doing the right thing? I'm mean, Ed might not even be here.' Spike wondered quietly. He shuddered. He couldn't afford doubt himself now. The longer he took, the larger the chance that he would find Faye in a body bag. He clenched his fists. Anyone stupid enough to do that would regret it.

          Sighing, Spike shook the unwelcome doubt from his mind and quickly trotted into the building, glancing around corners as he went down a hallway. The hall way was long and dark, spider webs swaying carelessly in the slight draft of the broken down building. It was dusty, a think and noxious smell reaching Spike's senses. He coughed slightly and a whirlwind of dust came up, swirling restlessly, and then settling back down onto the floor. Spike watched the dust off handedly for a moment. For a split second, Spike wanted nothing more than to be a piece of dust, still and silent on the floor. Just to wander through life, unfeeling and small, studying people from the distant floor. You would never have to care about anyone, because no one would ever care or even notice you. A piece of dust could just live its life out, doing as it pleased with nothing to hold it back. It would never have to have a past or a future. It would just be there. 

          Spike was still reflecting on this oddly, when something came down hard on the back of his head. Spike heard a loud squeal, and then slipped into darkness.

~~~~~~

          ** Spike slowly stumbled back onto the Bebop, blood dripping from his forehead. He moaned as his toe caught against one of the corners, and then hopped toward the lounge. All he wanted to do was go and fall head first into the lush, golden couch. He rounded the corner, entering the lounge, only to find a slight problem. There Faye lay, sprawled out with her eyes closed, on the couch. Spike growled slightly. She was always in his way. Unfortunately, he didn't have to energy to get in an argument with her.

          Limping over to the edge of the couch, Spike casually leaned over Faye's head, and demanded, "Faye, are you awake?" No reply. Spike sighed in irritation and bringing one of his hands to Faye's shoulder, he shook her harshly. Before he had time to react, a hand came up and swatted at his face, hitting him and causing him to fall over. Spike closed his eyes, his lips pursing as he tried subtly to control his annoyance. Screw that. 

          Spike flipped up and, lifting Faye in his arms, he tossed her carelessly onto the floor, smirking as he heard a loud 'thud'. Letting out a satisfied breath, Spike flopped down into Faye's spot, no longer paying any attention to her.

          Faye's eyes shot open as she peered around the room in confusion. What was she doing on the floor? Hadn't she just been sleeping on the… Her wonderings cut off abruptly as she spotted him, lying in **her** spot on the couch. She quickly realized what had happened. Her eyebrow twitched in anger. Faye remained on the floor for a few seconds, trying to keep herself calm. Oh forget it! Like that was going to happen!

          Faye leapt up from her embarrassing position on the floor and went to stand right in front of Spike's face, tapping her foot. Spike just ignored her. Taking in a deep breath, Faye shouted into his ear as loudly and shrilly as she could, " I WAS LYING THERE LUNKHEAD!!!" Spike winced, and pulled a pillow over his head. Faye was indignant. There was no way in the entire freaking universe that he was getting away with this. Faye spotted something sticking out of Spike's pocket. A wicked grin appeared on her face.

          Reaching quickly into Spike's pants pocket, Faye snatched out his cigarettes. She happened to already know they were his last ones. Spike's eyes shot open and his hand reached down toward his pocket. Too late. Spike flung the pillow off his face and glared angrily up at an amused Faye. "Looking for something?" Faye inquired innocently. Spike just narrowed his eyes. "Give them back Faye." Spike growled at her. Faye only grinned evilly. "Oh yes, of course… NOT!" Faye stated victoriously. Spike took a deep breath. Crap. He needed those.

          "Alright, Faye. Name your price." Spike whispered grudgingly. Faye's grin only get bigger. " Ok, get off of my couch and…" Faye started happily, glancing around the room for something she might want. An idea suddenly popped into her head. "And… get me Ed's tomato." She finished, her eyes glinting wickedly. She had him, and she knew it. That would teach him to mess with Faye Valentine.

          Spike's eyes widened. She had to be joking. Taking Ed's beloved computer? You might as well commit suicide because that would be a lot better certainly then whatever Ed would do. He glanced at her, praying that she was joking. But of course, she wasn't. Spike clenched his teeth. " No way, Faye. Just give me back my cigarettes." Spike insisted coldly. Faye smirked. Oh yeah, she was really just going to give them to him.

          Faye shook her head sadly, not really. He was going to regret that. "Then you leave me no choice, Spike." Faye sighed, though she was really enjoying her act. She quickly turned and sped into the kitchen, knowing Spike would catch on pretty quickly. Spike watched her in confusion and then jumped up after her. Dammit! The kitchen sink. Spike reached the kitchen just as Faye was dumping the last of his precious cigarettes… down the drain. "NOOOO! STOP!" Spike yelled, causing Faye to turn to him with a smirk. 

          She was holding the last cig, the very last one, between her fingers, right over the drain. Spike lunged for it. Faye let it fall just as Spike reached to sink.

          Spike stared in horror as the last cig dropped quickly out of view and down into the bottomless. He just sat there, gazing in disbelief at where the cigarette had disappeared, while Faye grinned at her revenge. Suddenly Spike glared up at her, his anger unhidden. Faye just glared right back at him. Jumping up, Spike grabbed one of the champagne bottles that Jet had just bought to celebrate their latest bounty. Faye's eyes widened in terror. Spike grinned and, pointing it in her direction, popped the top, sending a stream of wine all over her. Revenge was sweet. 

          Faye screamed as the liquid hit her, cursing Spike and his horrible cleverness. How could she have not noticed the bottles sitting just within his reach? The splurge of wine slowly died down, revealing a smirking Spike into the drenched Faye's line of vision. Faye gritted her teeth as Spike laughed at her. "Had enough yet?" Spike smirked. Faye only narrowed her eyes. "No where near it Cowboy!" Faye shouted, grabbing angrily for one of the unopened bottles.

~~~~~~

          Ed, who had been chasing Ein around on all fours, suddenly heard taunting and yells coming from the kitchen. Stopping and blinking blanking, Ed grinned. "Yay! Ed go and help Faye-Faye and Spike-person!" Ed yowled, before hopping into the kitchen, Ein tagging along behind.

          Ed's eyes lit up with glee when she took in the sight before her. Spike and Faye were both yelling and trying to shield themselves from jets of wine as the sprayed each other. Eyes sparkling, Ed ran toward them. " Ed wants to play too!!!" Ed shrieked happily. A stray burst of champagne hit Ed in the Faye. Ed licked her lips and grinned tipsily. "Yumm… Ed like!" Ed shouted to no one in particular before getting down on all fours and licking the wine up from the floor beneath the warring Spike and Faye, Ein following suit.

          "Give it up, Faye! You know I'm going to beat you!" Spike shouted over the splashing of the champagne. Faye shielded her eyes from a splatter of the liquid and yelled back, " No way! I'm winning and you know it! So clam up or give up! Your choice!" Spike was about to give his cocky response when a loud voice bellowed over all the noise, " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?" Spike slowly lowered his still foaming champagne bottle and Faye looked up from reaching for another bottle. Jet stood in the entrance the kitchen, fuming. Ed just continue licking up the wine like a dog, too drunk to hear Jet anymore.

          Spike gulped and Faye quickly hid an empty bottle behind her back. Jet glowered at them, waiting impatiently for answers as he overlooked the room. Chairs knocked over, empty bottles discarded everywhere, and Ed and Ein, totally drunk as they slurped up the champagne all over the floor. " Well… uh… I mean…" Faye and Spike stammered at the same time, neither really knowing how to explain the scene. "Spike-person and Faye-Faye were playing a game and Ed is, hic, playing too!!!" Ed answered for them, her eyes glazed over, and then went back to licking to floor. Spike and Faye glared at her. It definitely didn't help to have a wasted Ed try to describe the situation. At this point, Jet exploded. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO DID THIS! LOOK AT MY KITCHEN! IT'S A MESS! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CLEAN ALL OF THIS UP JUST BECAUSE THE TWO OF YOU COULDN'T RESIST GETTING AT EACHOTHER'S THROATS!!! AND, UH NO! LOOK AT ED! SHE'S PASSED OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MESS YOU TWO CREATED! WHAT KIND OF IDIOTS ARE YOU?!? HOW COULD YOU LET A 13 YEAR-OLD GIRL GET DRUNK RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?!? WHEN I…" Jet roared, Spike and Faye flinching at every word. 

As Jet continued to bellow at them in rage, Spike glanced over at Faye. A small grin sparking on his face as he got an idea, Spike started subtly waving his hands, trying to get Faye's attention. She finally caught on and raised an eyebrow at him. Spike flicked his head to the side, motioning toward the 2 unopened bottles sitting innocently between them. Faye's face lit up and nodded. 

Spike and Faye simultaneously grabbed the bottles, as Jet raved something about them being childish. Spike and Faye glanced at each other, then with a hesitated nod, popped the corks from the bottles. "What the?!?" Jet yelped as two streams of champagne splashed into him, Spike and Faye laughing victoriously and grinning. **

~~~~~~

          "Ohhh… Look tomato! Ed thinks he is waking up!" A high voice squealed as Spike's eyes slowly fluttered open. Spike's vision was blurry and he could barely see. He blinked a few times and reluctantly opened his eyes. A grinning, redheaded girl's  face was shoved curiously a few inches from his. Spike jolted and fell off the worn couch, landing at the girl's feet. Spike groaned, holding a hand to his head. "Great… I've died and gone to…" Spike started quietly when Ed interrupted him loudly, "Ed's house!!! Ed is so happy that you have come to visit Ed!" Spike suddenly jerked his head up and, jumping to his feet and grabbing Ed by the front of her shirt.

          "Hey! Let go of Ed's shirt! Ed don't think you know who Ed is… Ed is…" Ed started to squeal but Spike just shook her. " Look, Ed, I know who you are! I need your help right now!" Spike shouted desperately. Who knew how long he had been out, what if Faye was… He didn't finish the thought. Ed blinked at him blankly and then grinned. " You need Ed's help? Ed would love to help! How can Ed help?" The perky redhead demanded in an excited tone. Spike dropped her. " Get your computer and come with me." Spike replied shortly, and then turned walking out of the room.

~~~~~~

          "So, how exactly did I end up getting knocked out?" Spike asked absently as he watched Ed downloading information. Ed didn't look up, completely absorbed in her work and responded mechanically, "Ed thought you were a bounty hunter so Ed hit you over the head and you went 'clunk'." Spike shook his head. Leave it to Ed to act like that was a normal thing. Spike sighed and stared out the window. How long was it going to take?

          Spike and Ed were sitting in the cockpit of the Swordfish II, where they had arrived just moments earlier, after leaving Ed's hideout. While searching for Faye earlier that night, Spike had remembered something. Faye was wearing his coat. His keys to start to Swordfish II were in his coat pocket. That's when he realized that if he could get Ed to hack into his ships control system, then they would be able to track Faye down by the signal from the keys. Spike had explained all this to Ed when they had been heading for her ship and she seemed to know what she was doing.

          Spike was startled out of his contemplations when Ed shrieked merrily, "Ed found Faye-Faye person, Spike person!!!" Spike jerked his gaze to the screen. There was a small, beeping, yellow dot in the corner of the screen. Spike stared at it for a second before Ed waved a sheet of paper in front  of his face, cutting of his vision of the dot. Spike took them and looked back up at Ed. Ed grinned. "Coordinates for Spike-person to find Faye-Faye."  Spike glanced back down at the paper and smiled. "Thanks Ed." Spike whispered. Ed only looked at Spike strangely. "Yes Ed?" Spike asked, sensing that Ed wanted to ask him something. " Can…can Ed come with you and meet Faye-Faye?" She question pleadingly. Spike only hopped out of the ship and shook his head. "Stay here with my ship Ed. You can meet Faye when I bring her back." Spike offered sincerely. Ed bounced around the cockpit. "Okie-dokie Spike-person!" Ed called down to him. Spike only shrugged and turned, running off toward Faye's location. A thought pricked the back of his mind. 'Please let her be alive…'

~~~~~~

          Faye cursed, her entire body burning with pain. She slowly raised her head, glaring at the horrible man in front of her. He slashed her once more across her battered arms, splattering blood against Faye's cheek. A muffled cry escaped her lips. No. She wouldn't let him have to satisfaction of hearing her cry out. She would defy him until she no longer had the ability to breath. The man trembled with anger at her defiance, this slut was starting to enrage him. A malicious smile over took his disgusting features. Faye's eyes only narrowed more. What was he going to do to her?

Groans suddenly escape from the swollen mouths of the fallen men around them. Faye's eyes widened in horror. She was already feeling lightheaded, her body no longer even able to react to the violent attacks of her tormentor. Now there would be 6 more. She had beaten those ones once before, but she hadn't been tied to a pole with her body ripped to shreds then. Tears stung her fearful eyes, forcing her to close them to keep them from spilling down her bruised and bleeding cheeks. The other men achingly rose from the ground and turned around to see the one who had beaten them. Vicious smiles rose to their lips. They were going to have some fun with this one, yes they would indeed.

          The blond haired leader menacingly raised his arm, preparing to stab her through with his bloody dagger. Faye shrank back from him, this was it. After all the pain and anguish, she was going to die. "Spike…" Faye whispered sadly, knowing she would never see him, and the man howled, bringing the knife down toward her chest.

          A single gunshot rang out, breaking the silence of the night. The man was just standing there, the knife a mere inch from Faye's chest, stopped in mid-motion. Faye quickly opened her eyes to see the blond man crumple to the floor, a bullet hole in his forehead. She let out a startled scream and one of the other men came flying by her and into the wall behind her. She curtly brought her gaze up to the scene in front of her. There was Spike, his figure outlined by the moonlight as he sent another bullet through a man that came toward him with a knife. Faye almost cried out to him.

          Flipping one man into another, Spike discarded his gun and flicked a knife from one man's hand, only to fire it at another man. Spike savagely delivered blow upon blow to two men below him, until they were to bloody and torn to even recognize. Standing up darkly, Spike shot a murderous glare at the last man, who was gaping at him in shock. Taking the hint, the last man turned tail and ran out of the building as fast as his puny legs would carry him. Breathing heavily, Spike slowly turned around, bringing his eyes upon Faye.

          Faye watched him visibly flinch as soon as he saw her. Her face was nothing but a blossom of bruises and brutal cuts, her arms and legs no longer a creamy white, but a blood-streaked dark purple. Faye smiled at him weakly, and then broke down as tears spilled from her eyes and down her battered face. 

          Spike softly walked over to her and gently cut the ropes that bound her to the pole. She started to crumple to the floor, but Spike's strong arms caught her and cradled her uncertainly. Faye cried openly, no longer caring if he could see her tears. She had almost died, almost lost her soul to those lowlife bastards. And if Spike had not shown up exactly when he had… she couldn't even bare to think about it. It had been that close… to being over.

          Spike reassuringly turned Faye into him, letting her sob inconsolably into his chest. He said nothing… there was nothing for him to say. Nothing he told her could take away the pain she had suffered at those men's hands. Instead, he just silent rocked her, trying to comfort and quiet her as she cried. Finally Faye's agonizing cries subsided and she gently pulled back from him, so that she could see his face.

          She was slightly startled when she glanced up painfully into his eyes, only to find that he was staring into hers, tears shimmering reluctantly in his mismatched orbs. And for a while, they just sat like that, staring into each other's eyes, neither having the strength or the will to look away. 

          Spike fought back the tears. But it was just so hard. He had almost lost her, had almost lost the chance to ever look into those emerald-green orbs forever. He almost choked, but managed to suppress the emotion. Finally breaking her gaze, Spike stared in anguish at the floor. Interrupting the stillness of the room, Spike gently put his arms back around Faye and carefully started to life her. "Come on, Faye. Let's go." Spike decided quietly, his voice almost breaking with emotion. But Faye grabbed onto his arms and stared at the ground, her cheeks still streaked with tears. " N..no, Spike… I'm not leaving." Faye stammered, tears filling her eyes once more. Spike stopped, peering at her in dark confusion. When he didn't move, Faye raised her voice and, closing her eyes, tried again, " I said no Spike, just put me down and leave me." 

          Spike couldn't understand it. What was she doing? What was she saying? Faye painfully started to thrash in his arms. "Let me go, I said! LET ME GO!" Faye shrieked helplessly. Spike struggled to hold onto her. Seeing that she was only hurting herself farther, Spike finally shouted in irritation, " Stop this Faye! What's wrong with you?!?" Faye only continued to thrash harder until Spike finally lost his grip on her and she fell in agony to the floor.

          Spike quickly kneeled down beside her, his face contorted in annoyance, and attempted to pick her up again. But Faye struck out at him, slapping hand away and crying out in pain. Spike finally lost control of his anger and seething, demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you?!? Why won't you let me help you?!?" Faye became still and closed her eyes tightly to avoid his angered gaze. Taking a deep breath, Faye spoke, her face hidden behind her blood-crusted violet hair, " Spike, you don't care about me… you hate me and I can't let you waste your time on me. I'm nothing to you and I already know it… so just leave! Just freaking leave!!!" 

          Spike was stunned by her sudden outburst, his anger diminishing as her words. 'You hate me.' She had told him outright that she believed he hated her. He felt numb and something inside him went cold, but he couldn't understand. She thought he hated her. After all he had done for her, all he had risked to save her more than once… she thought that he hated her. But what else had she said? She didn't want him to waste his time on her. This pained him in a way that he could not explain. She was speaking to someone she hated, and yet she was trying to tell them to live her to die. Even though she felt he hated her… she didn't want to burden him. She would rather stay there and die than make him take her with him. The tears burned at Spike's eyes again and he had to blink to keep them from falling. Falling. Like he was right now. Wait, he was falling? Yes, he was falling into pain and sorrow, but what else? He shook his head. It didn't matter. What mattered now was Faye. She was in pain… and she was going to die if he didn't do something.

          Spike finally broke off from his thoughts, thoughts that chilled him to the very hear of his being. Faye was struggling painfully to keep tears spilling over her swollen eyes. One tear dropped silently from her eyes, tracing its path down her cheek. Instinctively, Spike reached his hand up and gently wiped it away with his thumb. Faye jolted slightly at his touch and turned to look at him. Their eyes locked. Letting his arm slid gently down her bruised cheek, Spike stopped as it came to rest lightly upon her fragile chin. Looking deep into her eyes, Spike whispered quietly, "I could never hate you, Faye." And without another word, Spike wrapped his arms around her and carefully lifted her, never breaking her gaze. Faye just stared at him in shock. 

          The sound of a ship crashing light onto the sidewalk caused Faye to jump and Spike to whirl around. Carrying her quickly from the building, Spike came outside to see Ed waving to him from his now scraped up ship. His mouth fell open and despite her condition, Faye laughed hysterically into his shoulder. Spike glared from her back to Ed and his ship. Ed flipped the cockpit open and squealed cheerfully, "While Spike-person was away looking for Faye-Faye, Ed found Spike's papers about a ship called the Bebop! Ed decided to track ship down to make Spike happy and Ed found it! Ed has the coordinates! Ed found the Bebop! Ed found the Bebop." 

          Spike and Faye glanced and each other, and then Spike grinned. "Well, I guess were heading to the Bebop, then." Spike smirked, not quite able to hide his happiness at finally finding the ship that had been his home from so long in his dream. Suddenly Faye's eyes widened in disbelief and annoyance. Spike raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?" Spike prompted impatiently. Faye groaned. " In case you haven't noticed… THERE ARE NOW THREE OF US THAT HAVE TO RIDE IN YOU STUPID ONE PERSON SHIP AND THERE IS NO WAY IN THE WORLD I AM SITTING ON YOU LAP AGAIN!!!" Faye shouted into his ear. Spike grinned. " Fine, sit on the roof then, but I have to warn you, it gets pretty cold up there." Spike countered with a smirk. Faye groaned again. This was going to be a very long trip.

~~~~~~

*The wind sweeps through his fluffy hair

Then leaves him in the dark

For all the battles he has fought

The world has felt his mark*

~~~~~~

Note from Me: Sorry this took so long to update, but as you can see… THIS THING WAS SO FREAKING LONG!!! Hehe, ok kinda lost it there, but it is 4 something in the morning and I have been typing for a few hours. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter… I put a lot of work into it. Sorry if there are any mistakes…  I don't really have the strength to edit it tonight. Well, until next time! Please Read and Review!!!


	4. Legacy of A Red Dragon

Dreamer: Can you believe that I'm back….fffffiiinnnnaaalllllllllllyyyy?!? Sorry, I would have had this chapter up much sooner, except that… well, this chapter was going to be really, really, really long, and since I knew that… ok, ok, I confess! I didn't want to get started!!! Its just sooooo hard!!! But I read all of your guys' great and kind reviews and I decided that it wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't update as quickly as possible! ^_~ Anyway, "So now I'm back, from outer space…" Sorry, hehe, I could resist. Well, I'll let you get on with the story *a reader yells out, "FINALLY!"* Hehe, ok, I get the picture.

Hope you enjoy it!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song and as for Cowboy Bebop… If I owned it, Spike and Faye would wind up together, Julia would fall off a cliff and Vicious would get a life… so I guess I don't! Hehe! 

"Word"=Speaking

'Word'=thoughts

*Word*=poem words/lyrics

**Word**=dream or flashback

~~~~~~WildFire~~~~~~

~~~~~Legacy of a Red Dragon~~~~~~

When you truly believe in something, sometimes there

is just no limit to what is possible. A dream is a figment

of the mind, but that doesn't mean that everything in it

does not exist. Only the will of some, can determine what

they can find in life.

~~~~~~

          Spike sighed, slowly taking his distant gaze away from the flickering stars. He had been searching around space for the Bebop for hours, and it was beginning to seem like the young hacker sprawled across him and Faye had finally messed up somewhere. He furrowed his brow slightly. Leave it to him to get stuck in a one-person cockpit with a weird little girl and the shrew woman. He let out an exasperated breath. Life just wasn't fair. 

          Something shifted slightly on his side. Spike jolted and turned his eyes upon the offending object. Faye snuggled a tiny bit more into his jacket. He smirked. She thought he was a pillow. Spike suddenly noticed the bruises and blood-crusted gashes scattered on her pale skin. Emotion shocked through his entire body, numbing him. Why? He didn't understand it. Faye could be a real pain in the butt when she wanted to, but she didn't deserve this. What kinds of sickos would do something like this to someone like Faye?!? Spike's solemn eyes flashed over every cut and bruise, every savage mutilation that was visible, and he could feel it. He could feel the pain, her pain. He could almost hear every cry that had pierced the night from her delicate lips. The desperate tears, the small, shimmering drops of salty water that had fallen down her cheeks like angels from a stormy sky. Why? Why did anyone have to feel pain like that?

          A sudden image filled Spike's vision, a memory that he had long since repressed, hidden from the questioning eyes of his soul. An image, that he didn't want to remember, the only other time, he had seen her like this. When he had left her. Walked off and left her, abandoned and alone in the shadows of the Bebop, firing a pistol, pleading him to return. But he had kept right on walking. He hadn't even looked back, hadn't even let himself hear her crys for his redemption. He had deserted her to die, to fight a battle that should have never been fought. And only when he was about to die, to leave his world forever, did he suddenly realize how much his life meant to him. It was his own fault that he could no longer walk the passages of the Bebop and be with the people he loved. And now to look at the pain that he had caused. Faye always seemed to be in pain because he couldn't stop it.

          A fragile tear traced a sparkling path down Spike's trembling cheeks. He turned his pain-filled eyes upon Faye's battered form, her eyelids closed in a fitful sleep. He suddenly felt tired, so tired, as if he had lived an entire lifetime, only to realize that it was an outlook on a life he had yet to live. He was out of place, and didn't belong, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep away the pain that surrounded him. 

But there she was, whimpering in pain as she dozed on his shoulder. Spike's eyes flashed with something unidentifiable, before he hesitated and, carefully put his arm around her shoulders, holding her delicately like a broken doll. Then, his thoughts faded as he drifted off into a light sleep.

~~~~~~

          **_A soft murmur reached his fogged mind. Spike contracted his features, trying to concentrate on the sound, trying to understand what it was. Suddenly his face relaxed, a slight smile gracing his lips. A lilting hum slipped into the darkness of his thoughts, echoing eerily off the invisible barriers off his mind. Julia._

_          Spike tensed, shuddering under the pure strain of trying to move his bandaged body. With a muffled cry of pain, Spike managed to open his eyes to a slit, light blinding his entire being for a moment, before everything cleared. Above him, a dreamlike beauty with long blond flowing hair sat, sewing a flower design into her flimsy clothe. Spike watched her silently, studying every soft feature upon her face. She glanced up at him, startled by his intense gaze. _

_          Spike smiled painfully as her face retracted to its kind form. Spike motioned for her to come nearer, his fingers barely able to move from their tight bandages. Julia leaned over him, her questioning face merely inches from his. "Spike? Spike, wake up." She cooed from above him. Spike leaned in towards her, closer, until their faces were centimeters apart. "Julia"…**_

~~~~~~

          Faye mumbled something as she felt a heavy object around her shoulders. She started to push it off when her fingers brushed against skin. She jumped slightly, before her eyes flickered open. Faye quickly shut them before reopening them. She had just looked right into a star in the distance. Ouch. That hurt.

          Abruptly, she remembered what had caused her to awaken. Shifting cautiously around, Faye spotted Spike's arm wrapped around her shoulder. A small blush brightened her cheeks for a moment. Why was his arm there? Faye suddenly scowled, shaking her head to diminish the blush from her face. She shoved his arm off of her. What gave him the right to touch her? It's not like they were close or anything. If they had been, Spike would've gotten his butt over there before they beat the crap out of her. Faye smirked. Yeah, who gave him permission to lay his hands on the untouchable Faye Valentine?

          Faye glanced up at Spike's face, serene and slightly smiling. She cocked her head at him. Was he dreaming? Faye narrowed her eyes when she suddenly remembered something. Wasn't he supposed to be searching for the Bebop? Sighing dramatically Faye turned uncomfortably and placed her hands on his shoulders. Staring into his face questioningly, Faye shrugged and shook him lightly. "Spike? Spike, wake up." Faye cooed quietly, not wanting him to think it was someone who wanted to hurt him or something. Spike smiled painfully. Faye shifted closer to him carefully… what was he smiling about? Suddenly Spike leaned toward Faye, his face mere centimeters away from hers. 'What the heck is he doing?!?' Faye wondered, her eyes widening. "Julia." Spike whispered wistfully, before his lips almost brushed hers. "SPIKE! WAKE UP!" Faye yelled anxiously. Was he going to freaking kiss her?!? Suddenly Spike's eyes fluttered open, staring confusedly into the wide ones of Faye. 

          Spike blinked a few times, as Faye just regarded him warily. Suddenly Spike realized what he was doing. Spike jerked back and accidentally rammed his head against the window of the cockpit. "Damn it, Faye! What the heck is going on?!?" Spike shouted in dismay as he grabbed his throbbing head.

          Faye's face contorted in a scowl. "Why are you asking me?!? You're the one who almost kissed me, you pervert!!" Faye growled, rubbing her lips in disgust. Spike glared at her, convinced she was lying. Abruptly, Spike remembered his dream… Julia… he had been about to kiss her… oh DAMN IT!!! Spike's eyes widened. He had almost kissed Faye in his sleep!!! 

A voice broke their heated argument. "Ohhhh… Were Spike-person and Faye-Faye about to do something?" Ed demanded, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Faye almost choked and Spike jolted once more hitting his head on the glass. Neither one of them spoke for a moment and then, Faye was the first one to shake off her shock. "Wh…WHAT?!?" Faye spluttered in outrage. "I would NEVER do anything with… ugh… him!" Faye shrieked, pointing in disgust at Spike. Spike glowered at her before adding, " Yeah, and unless you think I have serious metal issues, then you wouldn't have to ask if I was about to do something with… with… that SLUT!" Spike glanced at Faye, and she glared back. Then, both of them turned away from each other. As far as they were concerned… none of this had happened.

          Ed pouted and then flopped back to her position sprawled across them, and was instantly asleep. Spike and Faye still refused to even glance at each other. And the SwordFish II became silent as it traveled through space.

~~~~~~

          Faye sighed, shaking her droning thoughts from her head. This was soooo boring. Ever since the little 'incident' she'd had with Spike, neither one had said or done anything. They both just stared out opposite windows, as if the other didn't exist. Finally Faye got fed up. Just because he was going to act childish about it, didn't mean she had to. She needed to do something or she was going to go crazy!

          Glancing around the cockpit, although not at Spike, Faye's gaze landed on the radio. Faye's eyes lit up and a smile tugged at her lips. Checking to make sure Spike was still zoning out and watching the nothingness of space, Faye reached her hand out and stealthily switched the radio on. A long and mournful wail resounded off the glass of the cockpit, causing Spike to jolt out of his reverie, Faye to cover her ears and Ed to snort and go back to drooling in her sleep. Spike turned and glared at Faye, whom was obviously trying to block out the horrible wailing that someone thought qualified as singing. 

"Hey! Did I say you could touch my radio?!?" Spike demanded angrily. Faye just wrinkled her nose at him and replied, " How was I supposed to know that your stupid radio was stuck on the MOLDY OLDIES CHANNEL?!?" Spike just rolled his eyes. She was so pushing it. Faye grinned and then grimaced, quickly shielding her ears again as the screeching sound reached them. Shuddering, Faye quickly pulled her hand away and switched the channels. Rap music blared throughout the cockpit.

Spike yelped and shoved his hands against his ears while Faye blinked at the radio absently. After a few moments, Faye grinned. This music wasn't half bad. Ed woke up with a start and upon hearing the music, squealed in joy and bounced around the SwordFish II to the music. Faye followed suit and nodded her head in time with the music, laughing and dancing in her seat. Spike glowered grouchily at both of them. Oh, he had had enough!

Reaching his hand out, Spike pointedly switched the channels to a jazz one. He smiled. Perfect. Faye and Ed stopped moving abruptly. What the heck was this?!? Ed pouted and went back to her seat, growling as she crossed her arms. But Faye wasn't going to take it so lightly. Faye's eyebrow twitch and she scowled at Spike. "Hey, I was listening to that you know!" Faye grumbled. Spike ignored her and went back to lip-syncing to the song. Faye's eyes narrowed. Fine, but two could play at that game. Faye smiled impishly and slipped a glance at Spike. He wasn't paying any attention to her. Shooting her hand out, Faye hastily switched the channel back to rap. Spike halted mid-lyric as he realized what had happened. He turned and glared at Faye. She grinned back. Oh, yeah. She was definitely pushing it.

Spike clenched his jaw in irritation. Then he smirked. Casually, he lifted his hand out toward the control panel, as if to turn off the engine. Faye's eyes followed his hand the whole way. While she was intently watching his one hand, Spike furtively moved his other hand to the radio dial, and switched it dramatically back to his channel. Faye gasped and turned to see how it had happened. She swirled back on Spike, only to have him to smirk and go back to lip-syncing his song. That was it! He wasn't getting away with this! Faye snarled and flicked the channel back to rap. "We're sticking with the rap!!!" Faye commanded huffily. Spike glared. Then, determinedly switch back to jazz. "No, it's my ship, we're sticking with jazz." Spike countered smugly. Faye growled. Thus began the war for control of the music. Faye turned back to the rap channel.

Switch

"Rap!"

Click

"Jazz!"

 Flick

"RAP!"

Slap

"JAZZ!"

Slam

"RAP!!!"

Push

"JAZZ!!!"

Press

"R-A-P!"

Smash

"J-A-Z-Z!"

          Ed watch with childish interest as Spike and Faye continued slapping each other's hands away and clawing at each other's arms to reach the channel button. Finally, the inevitable happened. Faye and Spike, now totally involved with their battle for the channels, yelled out at the same time, and slapped the button simultaneously. Sparks fired out toward them, and Spike covered a screaming Faye with his arms as Ed flailed in between them. A loud hissing sound filled the cockpit, before quickly dying down and leaving them in silence. 

          Spike slowly unraveled his arms from around a heavily breathing Faye. The lights in the cockpit had gone out and it seemed the radio had short-circuited. All three of them sat quietly for a while, cautiously regarding the busted radio. Suddenly, Spike let out a deep breath and shook his head. "You just had to do that, didn't you Faye?" Spike sighed. Faye's mouth dropped open before she glared at him indignantly. "What do you mean ME?!? It was as much your fault as it was mine! In fact, it was MORE your fault than mine because you had to start this!" Faye huffed as she scowled at him. Spike stared at her in mock disbelief. "How could you even think this was my fault?!? We all know you started it shrew woman!" Spike yelled. Faye was about to make a smart retort when a loud sound erupted in the cockpit. Both Faye and Spike jumped while Ed just stared blankly at the radio. Pop music flared into their ears.

          "Huh?" Faye uttered as she heard the pop music. Spike cocked his head slightly. What kind of music was this?

*It's getting hot in here

So take off all your clothes

I am getting so hot

I wanna take my clothes off.*

          Spike and Faye glanced at each other, not quite sure what to make of it. Slowly, a smile lit up Faye's face. "Hey! I like it!" Faye decided with a grin. After listening to it for a few moments, Faye started loudly singing along with the song.

*It's getting hot in here…*

          Spike glanced at her before grinning as well. It seemed they had finally found something they agreed on. It was like a mix between rap and jazz… not bad. Spike hesitated, shrugged, and joined Faye in singing. Faye jolted slightly when she heard his voice. She risked a glance at him. He grinned back at her. She smiled and then they went right on singing, even Ed joining in with her squeaky voice. Faye laughed and Spike just smirked. Faye glanced at him. He wasn't half bad, when you got to take a deeper look at him. Spike caught her sparkling eyes and held the gaze for a second, and then laughed, joining Ed's shrill singing, with his imitation of Faye's singing. Faye's eyes narrowed. 'I spoke to soon…' Faye mused before growling and reaching out to slap Spike on the side of the head.

          An annoying beeping suddenly pierced the cheerful mood. Spike immediately broke off his singing and leaned forward to check the radar. A large ship was about 2 miles off, heading toward them at and extremely slow rate. Faye's eyes widened as she spotted the ship out of her window. "S-Spike!!! I see it!!! It's the Bebop!!!" Faye shouted in gleeful triumph as she smiled at the old ship. It wasn't anywhere near as rusty and beat up as it had been when she arrived on it in her dream. She smirked. 'Well, I guess that's what happens when Spike is on your ship.' She mused offhandedly with a smile. 

          Spike quickly ran his hands over the control panel, setting up a com-link. After a moment of intense silence, Jet's face popped up on the screen. Spike's held his breath in disbelief. After all he had gone through, they had finally found it. What had been his home for three non-existent years of his life. He was so caught up in his shock that he didn't realize he was just staring distractedly at Jet's face. Jet raised an eyebrow at him, not quite sure what to make of Spike. Faye shook her head and frowned at Spike. What was he doing? When Spike made no move to speak, Faye broke the silence, "Um, hey Jet. I don't know what's up with fro-boy here but… can we land?" Jet stared at her in surprise. Who was she? And how did she know him? Gathering his wits, Jet replied gruffly and angrily, "Look, I don't know who you freaks are, but you cannot land on my ship so go the heck AWAY!" 

          Faye flinched outwardly at his voice, but it seemed to shake Spike from his reverie. Spike rolled his eyes and retorted in an annoyed voice, "Look Jet Black! I don't have time for this. I've been stuck in this one-person cockpit with an insane kid and a shrew for hours, so I'm docking now whether you and your metal arm like it or not." With that, Spike continued to descend toward the Bebop. Faye stared at him with her mouth hanging open. He was nuts. Spike shot her a look and mused, "It's rude to stare with your mouth open." Faye glared at him for a moment, opening her mouth as large as she could and then reluctantly closed it. Spike smirked.

          "So what exactly are we doing?!?" Faye demanded impatiently, "You know Jet will shoot us out of the sky for this!" Spike just continued to stare out the window, checking his landing coordinates. In a quiet and distant voice, he replied, "Not Jet. Besides, we need to land. My ship doesn't have very much fuel left and you need medical treatment." He stated the last part, while nodded his head towards her injuries. Faye remained silent, not knowing how to respond. The dock finally opened to Faye's relief. Spike turned to Faye as the ship went on autopilot. "What? Did I finally out-argue the shrew woman?" Spike prodded her. Faye growled. "Not on your life Cowboy!" She hissed as the ship slowly locked down on the landing deck.

~~~~~~

          Jet stared at the three people in front of him in disbelief as Spike finally finished his story. Faye fidgety restlessly in her seat at the couch, Ed just bounced around like usual, and Spike listlessly smoked a cig as Jet gazed stupidly at them one by one. Finally Jet cleared his throat, risking a look at Spike. "So… you're… um Spike Spiegel, the girl is Faye Valentine and the…" Jet paused as he inspected Ed questioningly, but continued, " the… thing is Ed-something or other- and all of you were in your and Faye's dream as well as I was?" Jet rebounded in a shaky voice. Spike and Faye looked at each other and then back at Jet. "Well… yeah. That about sums it up." Spike answered casually. 

          Jet continued to stare at them in a dumbfounded silence as they watched him expectantly. Jet jumped suddenly, as if it had finally hit him. " And I'm supposed to believe that?!? What do you think I am… stupid?!?" Jet hollered in outrage. Faye winced, while Ed nodded, and Spike ran his hands through his hair. Spike's eyes flickered back up at Jet hopefully, but Jet just remained in his outraged and glaring state. Spike shook his head and mumbled, "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but… ok Ed, Faye… get out." Ed cocked her head at him and pouted, but left the room without another word. Faye on the other hand, bounded up from her seat and glared at Spike defiantly. "NO WAY! I HAVE AS MUCH RIGHT…" She was cut off quickly and irately by Spike. "Faye! I SAID LEAVE!" Spike shouted. 

          "How 'bout… NOT!" Faye yelled back at him. Spike let out an exhausted breath, gave Jet an apologetic look, stalked angrily over to Faye, lifted up and tossed her lightly into the hallway beside the lounge, locking the door behind him. Then, he turned and strode back to Jet in satisfaction as Faye's screams of indignation resounded throughout the hallway. Spike then took on a serious appearance, and leaned against the couch opposite to Jet. Jet just watched him warily.

          After examining the cigarette in his hand, Spike finally spoke, "How many people know about your arm, Jet?" Jet stiffened considerably and scowled at Spike questioningly, before replying in a taunt voice, "No one." Spike nodded before casually letting smoke trail from his lips. Then, looking Jet dead in the eye, Spike whispered, "I do." Jet's eyes widened for a second, then he chuckled and crossed his arms. "Care to enlighten me, Cowboy?"

~~~~~~

          Spike's voice slowly died away, like an ember of a fire, as he concluded the story of how Jet got his arm. They sat in silence, the two men, so different, and yet so much the same as Spike's words drained into Jet's mind. So he knew. He knew everything. He knew what no one was supposed to, what as far as he had known, no one did. But here popped up a man, a man whose eyes sparkled with so much wisdom and pain, and who knew the darkest secret that had ever burdened his soul. Jet turned his gaze to the stars. How distant and insignificant they seemed now, burning brightly into a blanket of darkness. He never thought he would meet someone like this, and he never thought that dreams were real. But maybe they were, maybe they were.

          Jet slowly brought his troubled eyes back upon Spike. The man was sprawled across his couch, his arm dangling over the edge as he stared intently at the ceiling. Had he really known this man, this… boy who seemed to not know his way home? He didn't know, but something was so familiar about him, as if he had always known him. As if he was something that just wouldn't go away. Jet sighed, and was startled to see Spike bring his eyes toward him, a small smile tugging at his lips. And in that moment, Jet realized that it didn't matter. Whether he knew this man or not, this man was now a part of his life, as well as the two women who came with him. And there was no way that they would ever truly leave it. So why fight it?

          "Alright, alright. You guys can stay. But remember, anything happens to my ship and you'll regret it." Jet threatened, though his eyes spoke differently. Spike grinned at him, but didn't grace him with a reply. Jet just shook his head, when his eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, um, Spike? Didn't you say that you and the girl were bounty hunters and the child was a hacker when you lived with me in your dream or whatever?" Jet inquired with interest. Spike nodded guardedly… what was Jet planning? Jet gave a quirky smile, making Spike shift uncomfortably. "Well, I'm getting a little tired of bell peppers and beef (minus the beef) so would you mind getting the little girl and the woman, finding a bounty and bringing in the dough?" Jet questioned, chuckling at the shocked look on Spike's face. Well, Jet certainly hasn't changed.

          Spike narrowed his eyes at Jet's snickering good-naturedly and slouched up from the couch. Sighing, Spike nodded and opened the door to the hallway, and stumbled out. Glancing to his right, Spike was surprised to see Faye leaned against the wall beside him, swaying in a light slumber. He smirked, she could sleep anywhere when she was tired enough. Shaking his head, Spike stood in front of her and took one hand out of his pocket and lightly shook her. Faye jumped at his touch and her eyes fluttered open. "My shoulder…" She mumbled sleepily as she started to awaken. 

Spike lifted his hand from her shoulder and spotted a deep and painful gash, with a slight ooze of blood leaking from it. He examined it for a moment before he felt someone watching him. He glanced back at Faye to find her staring at him questioningly. She found the deep slash in her shoulder with her eyes and winced involuntarily before squinting her eyes away from it. She flashed her vision at Spike and seeing his shadowed concern insisted, "I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound. But what did you want?" Spike gave her an uneasy look and shrugged, drawing his hand back into his pocket. "I just came to tell you we're going bounty hunting. Go into the lounge and I'll get Ed." Spike answered carelessly, then strolled off into the dark hallway in search of Ed. Faye just followed his movements until he disappeared from sight, then shook her head and wandered back into the lounge. 

Jet watched her fixedly as she entered the room. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he looked away. They sat in silence, him in a chair and her resting against the golden couch as they waited for Spike.

There was a sudden loud squeal and the sound of Spike's yelling before Ed darted into the room with her computer and dove under the couch, peeking out from under it fearfully as Spike stormed into the room, scanning it for signs of the little monster. "Trouble with the kid?" Faye smirked amusedly and peered down at Ed from above her. "Shut up." Spike muttered, sitting down beside her. Jet shook his head. What had he gotten himself into?

"Ok, um, Ed… have you found any bounties?" Jet wondered quietly as the child launched herself from under the couch and soared up and down in glee. "Yep, yep! Ed found man who stole lots of stuff and supposedly has a data dog named Ein in his possession!" Ed squeaked in delight. Spike and Faye's widened. Ein? They had almost forgotten about him. "We'll do it!" Faye stated enthusiastically. So she had found another part of her lost dream. They were almost all back together again. She almost had her home back.

~~~~~~

          Spike checked his watch for the third time in the last six minutes. Three more minutes until the show started. Spike glanced to his side, catching Faye's eye as she peered nervously around the area. He gave her a smile that asked, 'So… and you thought that you could do this, huh?' Faye glared at him and stuck her tongue out. Yeah, very mature.

          Faye turned her attention back to their surroundings. It was quite breath taking. They were sitting side by side in an elaborately decorated balcony, with red velvet curtains hanging from the balcony's edge, to the black carpet of the floor below them. It was gorgeous. Not only were they going to find Ein, but also they got to pretend they were snobby, wealthy people with millions in diamonds and money so they could attend the opera that their bounty was supposedly going to pull a heist at the end of. Faye examined the ceiling. She gasped. The ceiling was like a giant, dome-shaped mural, with intricate paintings of beautiful sunsets framing a bloody battle. It cast a rosy glow over the entire theatre. How had anyone ever painted anything so glorious?

          Spike cleared his throat, gaining Faye's attention. He raised his eyebrows and whispered with a smirk, "We're supposed to be rich and sophisticated, so try not to act like your usual self."  Faye pretended put her arm around his shoulder and slapped him on the side of the head. He glared at her. She winked at him. This was fun. They stared at each other for a moment, neither one blinking. Finally Faye sneezed, closing her eyes. Spike grinned. He won. Spike's eyes glanced over her. She was dressed in an elegant ebony gown that sparkled and billowed to the floor gracefully. He shook his head and searched his own attire. He was wearing a charming tuxedo that only served in making him looked dangerously handsome. He grinned. Wasn't he though?

          Suddenly the lights dimmed and the audience fell silent. Faye rolled her eyes and put on an incredibly bored face. She had almost forgotten. Now she had to sit through an entire boring opera just to get the bounty. How lame could you get? Who wanted to watch a bunch of fat people wail about their pathetic issues anyway?

          Spike was about to say something when they heard a subtle click behind them. "Alright Spike Spiegel, Don't make any sudden movements. We need to bring you back alive." 

Spike and Faye were silent for a moment, neither one moving. Faye stealthily slipped a mirror out of her sleeve and positioned it so that she could see the men behind them. Dammit! There were about 16 hit men in black and red suits standing behind them with guns. She flashed a look at Spike and gained his attention before flicking the mirror so that he could see. Spike peered at the men and then turned his gaze back to Faye, nodding slightly to signal her that they were going to take them on. Faye took a deep breath. This was going to suck.

          Spike suddenly flipped over his chair and bashed a man against the forehead with his fist, sliding his gun from his pocket as he heard Faye's shots ring out and watched the two men beside him go down right as they were about to fire. Bullets flew around him and Spike ducked, bringing his leg out and catching three of the men. Spike went head to head with six of the men will Faye had a shoot out with the other 4. Spike exchanged blows with them like dancers in a ballet, moving swiftly and gracefully in and out of their fists and feet. Faye was a dead shot and held her own as well. Soon the 4 men Faye had been taking on were down and Spike had only 2 left. Spike deftly smashed his fist into one man's face when a shrill shout pierced the air. "SPIKE!" 

Spike swiveled around just as a bullet tore through his shoulder, blasting out of his back. Spike gasped in a short, painful breath as the full agony hit him. Falling to the ground, Spike whipped out a gun and shot the man through the chest, sending him to his knees. Faye shouted and Spike immediately understood why. A rumble filled the balcony, more men were coming. Spike scanned the area quickly before deciding on the course of action. There was no other way. Jumping up, Spike raced over, his shoulder throbbing and grabbed Faye around the waist. "What are you doing?!?" Faye demanded in fear as 8 more men charged into the balcony. Spike grinned at her and tossed a grenade into the balcony seats toward the new men. "Taking the elevator." Spike answered soundlessly as he launched himself over the edge, holding onto the curtain as well as a screaming Faye as the bomb exploded and blasted against them, sending them harshly to the floor 20 feet below.

          Faye groaned as Spike slowly got off of her, both of them now covered in dust from the explosion. They both jolted as a moan sounded out near them. Glancing to the side, Spike spotted one of the men, now bleeding and ravage upon the carpet. Spike's face filled with rage and he lunged at the man, grabbing him by the collar. Faye stood back, slightly shaken. "Who sent you?!?" Spike shouted in outrage. The man gargled, blood spilling down his cheek. "WHO SENT YOU?!?" Spike yelled once more, shaking the man violently. The man choked and managed to spit out, "Vicious." Then his body went limp and he fell to the floor. Spike stared in horror as the man fell in slow motion from his grasp. Vicious? No, it wasn't possible! It couldn't happen, not again! He hadn't done anything, Vicious didn't know! It wasn't real! Spike lifted his hands to his head in agony, trying to escape his own haunting thoughts. Suddenly a pleading voice wracked his dark trance. "Spike! Move!" But he didn't hear it soon enough. A fist slammed into the back of his head, sending him sprawling onto the floor. 

          A man, with a tattered black suit with the Red Dragon symbol on it, stood over Spike, blood dripping steadily from his ravaged hand upon his .48 calibers. Spike slowly backed away, realizing that he had no way to fight back. The man smirked and raised the gun. "See you in hell Spike Spiegel." The man whispered menacingly, his finger putting pressure on the trigger. Spike closed his eyes. It couldn't end like this.

          A single gunshot rang out through the silent air of the now deserted opera. 

Spike hesitantly opened his eyes, to see the man fall, a gunshot wound straight through his head. Spike peered uncertainly at the figure standing behind him, still holding a smoking gun in her trembling fingers. Faye. Faye tumbled to the ground, exhausted and beaten, her hair fallen in strands around her eyes. Spike gazed at her for a moment, his vision blurred and his body numb from the pain and trauma. 

Then, Spike reluctantly lifted himself from the ground and stumbled over to Faye, who still remained in her tired seat on the floor. Spike knelt beside her, only to have her piercing sea green orbs turn into his, questioning and lost as she stared into his mossy brown eyes. He flinched slightly as he watched tears fill her tortured eyes and she forced herself to look away. Spike breathed deeply as he watched her cry, so sick and empty as she realized she had taken the lives of tainted men who were just following orders. And then Spike brought his arms around her, holding her as he trembled with the newly acquired knowledge that now raged within him. He could never escape what was meant to be. His dream just never would be real. No matter how many chances at life he got, there would always be a dark shadow stalking in his footsteps, eating away at him like a savage dog. And Spike cried. Cried silent tears for everything that he had done. For all the people who lay dead, for all the pain he had caused, for the tears that dropped from Faye's tormented eyes because he had turned her once innocent soul into a murderer. He could no longer run from what he had been born to face. Even warriors couldn't escape their destinies. And even dragons could not hide from their own flames. 

Spike carefully lifted Faye up with him, who clung to him like a child clings to it's parents. She had nothing left now. Even her soul was jaded. Spike quietly tried to comfort her. They had to return to the Bebop or the Red Dragons would return. Suddenly a loud whining filled the room. Spike and a still sobbing Faye glanced around, completely startled by the noise. Abruptly, Faye realized what it was. "EIN!" Faye shouted in surprise, before running over to a dusty suitcase, half hidden in the rubble. Spike followed eagerly after her and peered down at the case as Faye hurried to open it. A stocky brown fluff ball jumped out to greet them. Amongst all the horror and agony that day had brought, one small symbol of hope remained unharmed. Ein was finally going home.

~~~~~~

          Spike stood stoically in the middle of his room, clicking the bullets into his gun. 

Click

Whirr

Click

Whirr

Click

          Spike stopped and glanced around the room. This felt so mechanical, so empty… because for once, he was only doing it because he knew he had to. He didn't want to this time, he didn't have a score to settle. Why was this happening to him? Why couldn't he escape the past he no longer wanted?

          A muffled sigh left his lips and floated away into the air. He didn't understand. Why? Why couldn't he just go on living this life until he found away back to his dream? But that's when he realized the truth. It was just a dream. He felt a sudden chill go down his spine as he thought those words, but continued into his reflective state. No matter how many lives he led, how many dreams he conjured up, he would never be able to break away from his past of Vicious. Fate had decided that he would live a million lives, dreams and all, and each one of them would end with one last battle with Vicious.

          Spike tensed. This wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening! He had fought so hard, tried so desperately to set things right, to change people lives, to be happy with his for once in an eternity. But no, life just wouldn't allow it. No matter what he did, his past always came back to haunt him. One way or another, it always found him. 

          A ragged cry escaped his lips causing him to shudder in pain. Why? Why was this happening to him? He could never live his dream, he could never have a life other than one of misery and anguish. Destiny would just keep reeling him back in and spitting him out until he was nothing but a shell. Like Vicious…

          He stood determinedly. Life was no longer in control of him. If Fate wanted him to die then so be it, but if this was all life was, then he wasn't coming back. There was only one life he wanted, and if he couldn't have it then he just wouldn't live at all. Loading the last gun into his trench coat, Spike turned to walk out the door. But someone was blocking his path to death.

          "What is it, Faye?" Spike sighed tiredly. He wasn't in the mood for this. Faye was watching his every move, hurt staining her eyes and face. "So you're just going to leave? Just like that?" Faye questioned, turning her gaze to the floor. Spike let out a rugged breath. "Yeah Faye. I am." Spike replied nonchalantly and shoved past her into the hallway. Faye clenched her fists and drew her pistol, aiming it for his head. "Don't move." Faye challenged darkly, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Spike didn't turn around. "Faye, we went through this once. I have to go. Not even your memory can stop me. You know that I can't stay so just let it go." Spike commanded, his voice soft. But Faye wasn't ready to back down. She had let him go once. She couldn't do it again. "Yes… my memory is back." Faye muttered quietly. Spike stiffened in a stunned silence. "When?" 

          Faye never took her eyes off the back of his head. "I've had it since the night that those men almost killed me. Right before you shot the man who was going to stab me." Spike slowly turned around and gazed at her, his attention unwavering. "So, why didn't you ever say anything?" Spike finally voiced the question that they both knew was the key to Faye's entire existence. Faye took a deep breath. She couldn't let herself chicken out. She had to tell him now, because now was all she had. 

"You know how they say that when you are on the verge of death, your life passes before your eyes?" Faye paused long enough to see Spike nod, and continued, "Well, in that moment when that man was going to stab me, I saw my entire life time. I saw everything that I had ever lived and everything that I ever was. I realized, suddenly, that I had a family and I could go home and pretend I have never forgotten whom I was. But then understood something. After everything we've been through together, you, me, and the crew… I knew that I already am the real me. This is the real Faye Valentine. And when I thought about everything I was giving up, my mind kept flickering to memories of you guys from my dreams and I realized something even more important to me than anything else…" Faye paused again, this time choking on her own tears as Spike just gazed at her intently. Finally, Faye managed to shout out the last of her speech, "I realized that no matter what I was leaving behind… I had everything I wanted… right here… with you." 

Faye broke down at the last two words, the gun dropping forgotten from her hand as she fell painfully to her knees and sobbed. He was leaving her. After all that they had been through, after every stunt they had pulled to stick together and get their dream back, he was going to leave. Going to leave and die fighting Vicious, just like the first time, only for different reasons. Faye's sobs wracked through her entire body, filling her soul with agony and torment that only loss can bring. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her small shaking form, filling her with a light warmth. Faye's head shot up to look directly into Spike's eyes. He was staring at her, blinking back tears as he held her tight against him. Faye couldn't take it anymore. She didn't no what she would do if he died again. In this life, maybe she had only known him for a little while, but in the dream they shared, she had known him for what could be considered a lifetime. "Please… Please don't leave me Spike." Faye pleaded, the pain breaking her fragile voice. Spike bore directly into her eyes, a slight smirk playing on his face. "I will never leave you, Romani~, never." Spike whispered almost soundlessly.

Suddenly a voice shattered the warm embrace the two of them shared, piercing the surroundings around them. "Really? Never? Somehow, I don't quite agree." The cold voice stated maliciously. Spike jumped and stared absently up at the owner of the voice. No. It couldn't be… 

Julia

~~~~~~

*His eye flashes with the past

Emotions to strong for him to feel

Instead he chooses to test his life

A Dream he fears might not be real*

~~~~~~

~Romani means gypsy… Spike called Faye that in the third session of Cowboy Bebop and I thought it would be cute here ^^

Note from Me: AHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry about that, but that seemed like a good place to stop. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed depressing, but a few nights ago something very sad happened and it kinda had its effect on me. Anyway, I think this story is going to be a six-chapter thing because the poem I wrote for it only has six verses. Hehe… oops. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for the wait but I had major writer's block and my parents wouldn't let me on the computer because we just got the electricity bill and lets just say… hehehe. So, I guess this chapter wasn't very good, but… did you like it?


End file.
